Invierno
by Pyb World
Summary: Secuela de Primavera: Cuando él se fue, Bella quedo en un invierno del que no se podia salir, pero si cubrir. Y ese cubridor se llama Edward Cullen
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es mío.

* * *

**Invierno**

* * *

**Prefacio**

* * *

Estaba totalmente atrapada en unas de esas pesadillas en las que sientes que el tiempo no es suficiente, en las que serías capaz de subirte a un lobo y no poder respirar por la velocidad frente mi cara, y aun así sientes que la velocidad es muy poca. Parecía que cada vez nos movíamos más despacio entre el denso bosque, pero aún así, el tiempo corría y se acercaba a su final, al final de todo lo que realmente amo.

Pero esto no era un sueño, si no más bien una pesadilla. Una pesadilla por la que no corría por mi vida —Ya que me había bajado de Leah—. Corría para salvar la vida de algo mucho más único y valioso. Incluso en este momento, mi propia vida no me importaba en lo más mínimo.

Leah me había contado que era tan posible que ganásemos y que perdiésemos la pelea… y morir todos ahí. Pero yo creo que el resultado sería diferente si solo mis pies se movieran más rápido por el prado, embarrado por la lluvia.

No me importaba que me acercara a nuestros enemigos más poderosos y peligrosos que existan en la faz de la tierra… Supuse que se me hacia tarde cuando escuché el aullido de Leah, que en ese momento pasó corriendo a mi lado, dejando de lado sus preocupaciones.

En cierto modo me alegraba que estuviera cerca de un vampiro, que por lo que decían sus ojos, necesitaba sangre humana. Si esto salía mal y no lograba alcanzarle, yo no querría seguir con vida.

—¡Jacob! —grité, sorprendiéndome de que mi garganta no estuviera obstruida.

Lo vi, pero él no parecía escucharme. Aún estaba lejos.

El tiempo seguía avanzando, mis pies seguían siendo lentos y los segundos ya se habían acabado.


	2. La tragedia

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es mío.

* * *

**La tragedia**

* * *

No sabía exactamente si era un sueño, pero todo indicaba a que sí lo era.

Sobretodo si en un momento estás en el prado lleno de barro, sin plantas por la escasa luz y para variar lloviendo a cántaros. Para pasar a uno soleado —lo que era muy raro por estos lugares— lleno de coloridas flores que te cubrían los pies… y con mi abuela, que se supone que lleva seis años muerta, a unos metros de mí. Era la abuela Marie. Todo esto indicaba que era un sueño al 100% por 100%... o mejor al 95%. Pues ya nada en estos tiempos era imposible para mí.

La anciana no había cambiado, por lo menos como yo la recordaba. Su rostro lleno de arrugas, una piel que parecía suave y por último, su cabello tomado en un moño, que provocaba que pareciera un pedazo de algodón blanco.

Nuestras bocas, al mismo tiempo, formaron una sonrisa que expresaba la más sincera sorpresa.

Tenía muchas preguntas en mente, mi curiosidad era infinita… ¿Qué demonios hacía en mi sueño? ¿Estaba bien mi querido abuelo? ¿Dónde había permanecido los últimos años? ¿Cómo había llegado para acá? Por desgracia ella abrió la boca al mismo tiempo que yo. Por lo que me callé y la dejé hablar… Su boca también se cerró.

—Bella

Esa voz provino de atrás mío, por lo que me devolví para poder verlo. Sabía a la perfección de quién era esa voz, no necesitaba mis ojos para poder saberlo. Era la voz que yo reconocería hasta en una cueva con eco, a la que siempre respondería, aunque estuviera inconsciente… o muerta. Una voz que me haría caminar por una cama llena de clavos y por el frió de los polos.

Jacob.

Tenía muchas ganas de verlo, y a pesar de que estaba un poco más segura de que era un sueño, me horroricé cuando Jacob salió entre los arbustos, mientras se transformaba en un gran lobo de color castaño.

La abuela no tenía idea de que yo estoy enamorada de un hombre lobo —en verdad nadie lo sabía— y no tenía excusa para decirle de aquel chico que tenía en frente, se había trasformado en un enorme licántropo.

Podía empezar con algo como lo siguiente: _Se que es raro que mi novio se convierta en un hombre lobo, pero no te va a hacer daño…_

¿Qué hacia acá él?... No lo decía por que no quería verlo, si no porque se expuso ante mi abuela, no le importó como podía reaccionar… había expuesto el secreto de su manada. Lo único que podía haberlo hecho venir era yo. Caminaba como si yo fuera la única en el prado, con su gran sonrisa de lobo y sus fuertes patas caninas.

Deseaba gritarle que no estaba sola, que ponía en peligro cuya familia de licántropos. Que no necesitaba protegerme con tal magia que poseía en su sangre.

Miré con miedo a la abuela, y me percaté de que ella también profesaba un miedo. En ese instante, sus ojos mostraban en mismísimo miedo que los míos.

El lobo continuó acercándose, lo que provocó que sintiera que el corazón pudiera salir volando en cualquier momento de mi pecho, por lo rápido que latía —él siempre me provocaba eso en mí— Llegó a mi lado y se sentó en sus cuartos traseros, luego miró a la abuela.

Pero el semblante de la abuela no mostraba miedo, sino que como una forma de reproche, no estaba horrorizada como cualquier humano le hubiera pasado. Su mano se dirigió a aire y lo empezó a acariciar, como si estuviera rascando la cabeza a alguien. Al igual que yo ha Jacob.

Me di cuenta de algo peculiar. Por lo que dejé de acariciar a mi lobo alcé mi mano en dirección hacia donde estaba la abuela, mi dedo se acercaba poco a poco hasta que toco algo frió. Y supe que mi teoría tenía razón. En donde nuestros dedos debían haberse juntado, solo había un frío cristal. Miré a Jacob con horror. Él ya estaba de nuevo en su forma de humano, con unos vaqueros gastados y el pecho descubierto.

Pero esta vez no me sonrojé. Porque lo que se supone que era un sueño, en verdad no lo era, sino que era una de mis peores pesadillas, o mejor dicho… ésto nuca había sido un sueño.

Aquella no era la abuela…

Era yo, era mi figura frente a un espejo. Simplemente era yo, arrugada, vieja, marchita, una anciana. Alguien que no se parecía al perfecto chico joven que tenía a mi lado.

—Jacob —tenía un hilo de voz—, ¿por qué no envejeces?

El solo me miró con amargura. Sentí como mi corazón iba a explotar en mi pecho. Tomó mi arrugada y marchita mano y las posiciono entre las cálidas y morenas de él.

—Feliz cumpleaños Bells —se limitó a decir.

Me desperté desesperada y sobresaltada, solo por el hacho se que la pesadilla me había asustado mucho, más de lo debido para una pesadilla de esa forma. Un poco de luz entro por la ventana de mi habitación.

_¿Será verdad que no envejece?, _me pregunté, pero después pensé que estaba exagerando. _Solo a sido un sueño_ Aspiré hondo y me bajé de la cama lentamente. Miré mi calendario… todavía era trece de Septiembre.

Ese sueño me indicaba que mi edad avanzaba, pero… ¿Por qué Jacob seguía tan joven? Quizá era un hombre lobo, pero de todos modos humano.

Yo hoy cumplía dieciocho años, y él, el ocho de enero.

Ojalá no me den regalos este día, nunca me había agradado que gasten dinero por mí.

El verano había sido simplemente perfecto —sobretodo cuando tenia a un hombre lobo para los días helados— y yo le había explicado a Jake que no quería regalos para esta fecha.

Me fui a lavarme los dientes. Y en el espejo me fijé que no hubiera un rastro de cambio. Miré todas las partes de mi blanco semblante en busca de algún indicio de arrugas. Mi cara expresaba preocupación.

_Solo fue un sueño Bella, no tienes por que ponerte de esa forma, m_e regañé.

Esto oficialmente era la peor pesadilla de toda mi vida.

Tenía tantas ganas de salir, que no tomé desayuno con Charlie. No quería fingir estar feliz, sobretodo con lo mal que se me hace mentir. Cada año era lo mismo, tenía que fingir estar entusiasmada con los regalos que las personas —o en este caso más que personas— y asomar mí más sincera sonrisa con mis labios rosados.

Se me hacía casi imposible no pensar en la abuela de mi pesadilla —no podía creer que ella fuera yo—… mi corazón se aceleró cuando vi a Jacob junto a su auto, éste era un Volkswagen Golf de color negro, al igual que sus ojos, pero esto era profundos y bellos. En esa posición, parecía el vivo retrato de un dios griego. Y recargado ahí esperándome, esperando a mi llegada... más perfecto no podía ser.

Todavía no cabe en mi cabeza que yo pudiera merecerme a alguien tan perfecto como él. Su perfecta sonrisa, sus perfectos brazos, su perfecta cara, su perfecto cabello, sus perfectos ojos, su perfecta personalidad… sus perfectos labios.

Emily estaba a su lado, al parecer también me esperaba. Los dos esplendidos bajo el escaso sol de Forks.

Me extrañé que Emily me esperara ahí, algo me estaba ocultando o le había obligado a Jacob a decirle algo que le gusto… y eso sería el día de mi cumpleaños. A Emily le llegaban a brillar los ojos de la emoción.

Me bajé de mi auto y me dirigí lo más lento que pude donde estaba mi amiga y mi novio. Emily me vio y comenzó a caminar en mi dirección junto con Jacob.

**—**¡Feliz cumpleaños! —gritó Emily

—¡Shhhh! —la hice callar y miré a Jacob con el ceño fruncido.

Miré por todo el estacionamiento para ver si alguien se había volteado a ver, por suerte nadie escuchó.

—Lo siento Bella —se disculpó Jake—, no pude detenerla —yo ya sabía a la perfección como era Emily a la hora de las fiestas, a uno no se le permitía decir que no. Al final uno siempre se sorprendía con las grandes fiestas de aquella chica fiestera—. Sabes que nadie puede.

Ella ignoró el comentario de mi chico.

—¿Cómo no me dijiste de tú cumpleaños? ¿Qué regalos te voy a dar? ¿Podrás venir a mi casa en la tarde? ¿Cómo fuiste capaz? —me bombardeó con preguntas, muy entusiasmada.

—No me gustan los regalos —protesté en susurro.

Su sonrisa se borró de la cara. Lo que hizo sentirme mal, pero no iba a caer ante su tristeza.

—Bueno, tal vez solo te dé un regalo chico —en cierto modo iba a recibir ese pequeño regalo, no quería que se sienta más ofendida ante mi rechazo de regalos.

—Déjalo para después del instituto —dijo Jacob que hasta ese rato había estado callado.

Me extendió la mano y yo se la tomé. El calor recorrió mi cuerpo y todo rastro de pesadilla desapareció. Su piel calentaba y era dura, al mismo tiempo que suave y perfecta, al igual que siempre. Lo miré y sus ojos capturaron los míos, no podía sacar mi vista de la suya, sentí como mi corazón saltaba de felicidad.

—Me tengo que ir. Sam me espera —y dicho es Emily se fue corriendo a un lugar que no vi, porque yo estaba totalmente pegada a los oscuros ojos.

—Esperemos que tú corazón se tranquilice —pronunció en cuanto escuchó los frenéticos latidos de mi corazón, que luchaba por salir de mi pecho. Puso sus manos en mis labios, y los acarició. Mi corazón se aceleró aún más—, pero creo que primero tengo que alejarme para que eso sea posible… Ah, y feliz cumpleaños.

—Ni lo menciones.

Sonrió y me dio un dulce, pero corto beso, en los labios. Mi corazón no se cansaba de acelerar, un día de estos sería un profesional en carreras de corazones. Unió su frente a la mía.

—Por lo menos deberías disfrutar tu cumpleaños, la mayoría de la gente _normal_ lo hace —sonrió. Apretó los labios y se separó de mí—. De todos modos no aparentas tu edad, ya que con ese tamaño tuyo —me revolvió el pelo con su mano derecha.

Los recuerdos de mi pesadilla me llenaron de preguntas.

¿Sería cierto…?

—¿Tu envejecerás Jacob? —lo dije con un tono de preocupación. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se alejó de mí… eso explicó todo—. Eso quiere decir que cuando yo sea una vieja, tú seguirás siendo joven —estaba siendo traicionada por lobos.

Sus cejas le hicieron sombra a sus ojos.

—No seré por siempre así… cuando deje de transformarme, voy a poder envejecer —explicó con el ceño fruncido debido a mi repentina molestia por la edad—. No es algo por el que tengas que armar un ecánda...

—¿Cuánto falta para eso? —repuse un poco enojada, pero no con él, conmigo por hacerle daño. Se quedó callado mientras repasaba en su mente las palabras, sin encontrarlas— ¿Jacob?

—No lo sé.

Tenía que sonreír, no podía permitirme lastimarlo de esa forma cuando me veía sufrir, no podía permitir que él estuviera triste por una indefensa y débil humana. Eso de la imprimación tampoco me empezaba a gustar mucho, que aunque seguía encantada de ser la imprimación de un hombre lobo. Sonreí al recordar el espectacular verano, Jacob sonrió y mi se me iluminó el día, estaría feliz el resto de día con esa simple sonrisa.

Pensé en un todavía muy lejano con Jacob y mi sonrisa se amplió incluso más. Jacob me volvió a tomar la mano y me dirigió a la clase.

Entramos en la sala de clases, y gracias a dios nadie se atrevió a mirarnos mientras tomábamos los últimos asientos de las filas —ya que llevábamos mucho tiempo saliendo, no había comentarios sobre eso—. Mike ya no me mandaba miradas que me llegaban a dar pena, y a Jake unos adorables celos. Pero no me dirigió la mirada, de seguro ya había aceptado que yo amo a mi hombre lobo. Mike había cambiado su estilo de pelo este verano, su pelo ya no estaba peinado en punta, si no que lo tenía totalmente despeinado, imitando a Jacob, pero se le era imposible alcanzar la belleza de mi licántropo, era una imitación barata.

Traté de evadir a Emily todo el día, para no saber que me esperaba en la tarde en su casa en medio del bosque. Peor tenía que aceptar al menos esa fiesta, aunque no estaba para fiestas **—**en verdad nunca lo estaba— y sobre todo cuando esto implicaba ser centro de atención y muchos regalos, tal vez en grandes cantidades.

Tenía mucho miedo de que todos tuvieran las vistas clavadas en mí y yo me cayera.

Pero tenía que aceptar que había perdido ante Emily —pues cuando aceptaba, no había vuela atrás—. Lo peor de todo es que yo había pedido que no me regalaran cosas este año, pero como siempre solo Jacob me hizo caso, pues Charlie y Reneé me había regalado una cámara y un libro para guardar fotos.

Jamás en la vida había tenido mucho dinero, pero esas eran cosas que no me preocupaban. No digamos que mi familia era millonaria, pero tampoco era pobre, tenían lo justo y necesario para mantenerse. Mis ahorros los conseguía de una tienda deportiva. Ese era un trabajo chico, pero suficiente para mí. Cada peso que ganaba, era muy apreciado por mí, y lo ocupaba a mi gusto.

Mi preocupación era que él me daba todo, cuando yo no tenía cómo pagarle. Y cada vez que le decía él me respondía que solo el echo de que yo respirara era un regalo para él, esa respuesta nunca me dejaba convencida. Y siempre me preguntaba como el quería estar conmigo, yo solo siendo una más del montón.

Mientras avanzaba el día Emily fue la única que sacó al aire el tema de mi cumpleaños, lo que me molestó solo un poco, por el hecho que Jacob no dejaba de tomarme la mano.

Cuando nos sentamos, fue en el mismísimo lugar de siempre.

Pero ahora era diferente, nos sentábamos juntos a mis amigos Mike y Jessica —que estaban en una fase de amistad—, Ángela y Ben —que seguían juntos— y por último Eric, Conner, Tyler y Lauren —la última no la tomaba como una amiga—. Jacob se había adaptado muy bien a sus nuevos amigos… y todo por mí, no había persona más excelente que él.

Terminó el día de clases y Jacob me acompañó a mi coche, como siempre lo hacía, pero esta vez él se subió en el asiento de conductor, parece que Emily lo había planeado todo.

Me subí a regañadientes en el asiento de copiloto y no me quedé para nada callada.

—Lo que faltaba. ¿Acaso no puedo manejas mi propio auto?

Jacob rio entre dientes.

—Quiero llevarte a tu casa para que estés bien. Además no tengo en qué irme.

—Mientes —regañé—, te vi que viniste en auto. Y con eso de llevarme a mi casa, es solo una excusa, no eres tan sobre protector.

—Ya no patalees más como una niña a la cual no le han comprado un juguete —se burló— y ya sabes que es tú cumpleaños, no reclames, sé perfectamente que no te gusta que te regalen cosas, ni ser el centro de atención, que te podría caer en cualquier momento y luego te sonrojarías, porque te sonrojas por casi todo, que te morderías el labio infinitas veces por el simple hacho de estar nerviosa, que estás enojada con algunas personas por no hacerte caso, y sobre todo conmigo por no poder guardar tú secreto, pero necesitas disfrutar tú cumpleaños Bella, yo también envejeceré entiéndelo, lo haré por ti… porque te amo —agregó al final.

Ese había sido el discurso más largo y más cierto que había escuchado ¿Cómo sabía tantas cosas de mí? ¿Acaso era un libro abierto?... pero a pesar de que decía la verdad, en una cosa había fallado.

—Tienes razón, pero en algo te haz equivocado —me miró incrédulo—: es casi imposible que me enoje contigo.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Vale, vale —encendió el auto—. No se oye muy bien tu radio —exclamó después de un rato.

—No soy una mecánica como tú, si le tocara lo arruinaría —estaba totalmente nerviosa por los planes de Emily y eso me ponía de un genio muy malo, por lo que me arrepentí de subirle un poco el tono a Jake. El solo reprimió una risa la cual hizo que le temblaran los hombros.

Tomo mi frió rostro entre sus cálidas manos cuando estacioné el auto frente la casa de Charlie. Me acercó a él con una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro sabiendo perfectamente lo que provocaba en mí.

—No deberías ponerte de esa forma en tu mejor día Bella Swan —su aliento golpeó mi cara.

—No puedo cuando Emily se pone así con una simple fiesta de cumpleaños —el aire me estaba faltando.

Sus ojos negros brillaron como el fuego.

—Tendrás que disfrutarlo —por el tono de sus voz tenía entendido que no quería discutir más conmigo.

En eso puso sus labios calientes sobre los míos y yo solo pude concentrarme en respirar, ya que el cerebro se me desconectó y se me olvidó todas las preocupaciones del día. Su boca se movió sobre la mía, cálida y algo agresiva, pero con mucho amor y pasión. En cuanto me proponía pasar mis brazos por su cuello se separó de mí, yo había contado mal el tiempo y no logré disfrutarlo lo suficiente mis diez segundos de felicidad.

Siempre tenía que ser un beso de solo diez segundos, ya que Jacob no quería poner en riesgo mi vida.

—Solo… disfruta —posicionó sus labio contra los míos una vez más antes de separarse y se alejó lo suficiente como para que yo recordara como respirar.

Sentía como mi corazón sonaba como un tambor en mis oídos. Posicioné una mano en mi alocado corazón, hasta que se calmó.

—¿Tu crees que algún día mi corazón deje de latir así cuando te acerques a mí? —pregunté con cierta esperanza.

—Estoy convencido de que no —él estaba feliz.

Subí los ojos y los puse en blanco.

—Vamos… Quiero ver la película.

—Un placer para mi hacerle caso.

Entramos y puse la película, mientras Jacob se acomodaba en el sillón, desparramándose sobre éste. Luego vimos unos cortos pero molestos créditos. Me abrazó por la cintura con sus fuertes y cálidos brazos, apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, después de sentarme junto a él. Aunque no pareciera cómodo me encantaba esa posición que me dejaba tan cerca.

—Siempre me ha gustado la forma de pensar de Romeo —admitió ¿Cuándo había visto la película?

A mí igual me gustaba Romeo, era mi personaje de ficción favoritos hasta que conocí a Jake, él no se podía comparar con mi licántropo.

—Me agrada que se deje llevar por lo que pide su corazón y no por lo que pide su cabeza… Wow, que cursi sonó —abrió los ojos como platos después de la última frase pero fue solo un segundo ya que luego sonrió abiertamente y me miró.

—¿Ya la habías visto? —pregunté con un poco de resentimiento, me hubiera gustado que esta fuera su primera vez.

—Sí, y estoy agradecido por ello. Ya que contigo a mi lado no me puedo concentrar —me sonrojé ligeramente. Me acarició la cara, agregando calor a mis mejillas con su calor—. ¿Te distraigo? Si lo hago trataré de que eso no pase, ve tu película tranquila.

Posicionó sus carnosos labios sobre mi pelo, con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios… eso me sacó de la película y disfruté de sus labios en mi cabeza, eso me desconcentró demasiado. Pero en cuanto él los sacó tuve que arrepentirme por casi reclamar para que no los sacara. Estaba plenamente consiente de que él se estaba burlando de mí y mis reacciones.

No le dije nada y traté de poner mi atención en la romántica película que acababa de empezar. Casi imposible. Pero logré entender un poco, ya que cada movimiento de Jacob, aunque fuera minúsculo, me sacaba de la película y me jalaba a su siempre cálido cuerpo. Y como para ser burla de Jake, lloré cuando Julieta no podría ver más a su reciente esposo, solo por el hecho de que este estaba muerto para cuando ella despierta.

—Romeo es un tipo con suerte —dijo Jacob mientras me secaba las lágrimas de mis llorosos ojos—. No puedo creer que estés llorando.

Me dieron ganas de pegarle en el brazo.

—Julieta es una chica muy linda… Claro, si te gusta ese tipo de perfección.

Se escuchó una risa fuerte y sin temor a ser oculta de su parte.

—No es eso a lo que me refiero —dijo con un tono burlón, haciendo que me sonrojara ante mi error. Lo abracé por la cintura—. Quiero decir cuando eres un hombre lobo, no hay muchas posibilidades de poder morir, lo único que nos puede matar es un chupasangre. Yo una vez quise probar esa teoría, pero obviamente, dando mi propia lucha antes de caer —volvió a reír—, sería muy estúpido morir tan simple.

Lo miré a la cara, con un poco de miedo en el rostro.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —quise saber—. ¿Es que haz planeado matarte?

El asintió. Sus ojos negros se habían vuelto inexpresivos y sus facciones tensas.

—Antes del baile de primavera, cuando nos encontramos a esos chupasangres y estuviste a punto de morir, creí de verdad que te perdería, y no creía ser capaz de tener una vida sin ti. Estaba seguro, de que si lo intentaba todo se iría a la mierda. Así que planeé una forma de suicidio o algo por el estilo.

Temblé al recordar el trío de vampiros que nos había atacado, en cuanto Jake y yo decidimos salir a comer por el prado —que ahora que recuerdo se parecía al de mi sueño— y los tres pares de ojos que me miraban fijamente con sed, una sed interminable de sangre humana. Cuando James me atacó y me lanzó contra unos lejanos árboles, mientras que los otros dos controlaban a Jacob. El día en que todo dependía de la velocidad y el tiempo que transcurría.

Luego venía los Cullen, unos vampiros vegetarianos a los que intentaba no acercarme en el instituto. Ya que siempre estaba con Jacob, y este temblaba cuando estábamos cerca de ellos. Eran una familia extensa, con varios hijos adoptivos, de los cuales uno estaba solo. El se llama Edward, un vampiro que no me dejaba de mirar por el rabillo del ojo y que en los primeros días de clase había faltado por alguna extraña razón… Pero lo que me resultó más extraño era que en los días soleados faltaban ha clases, cuando le pregunté a Jacob, él me respondió que su piel brillaba como diamanta bajo el sol. Por lo que se seguían agradando los días calurosos.

Sacudí mi cabeza, para que todos los malos recuerdos se borraran de mi mente que siempre se colaba de recuerdos en el momento menos esperado.

Me concentré en lo que Jacob me había dicho.

—¿De que se trata el plan? —inquirí.

—Tenía que encontrar alguna forma de morir, y tener en mente que todos los de la manada se negarían a ello, por lo que lo tenía muy guardado. Y mi idea fue y a visitar a una gran fuerza de vampiros que queda lejos, es en Italia, según nos cuentan en las historias, o por lo menos eso le contó el jefe chupasangre a la manada. Eso era muy simple, solo esperaría a que uno saliera de la fortaleza y lo atacaría. La mejor y última pelea. Que ganara el mejor.

No podía creer que haría eso por mi insignificante vida humana. Busqué una pizca de broma en sus ojos y facciones, pero por desgracia estaba muy serio. Sus ojos fríos me taladraron, puesto que no mostraban esa calidez usual. Su brazo en mi cintura me apretó más a él.

—¿Y qué son eso vampiros de Italia? —pregunté.

—Tengo una escasa información de ello, sé que son los que mandan a los vampiros, los que ejercen las leyes y las hacen cumplir —contestó con la mirada perdida en mis ojos—, sé que matan a su propia especie si desobedecen sus normas, que odian a la los lobos, en verdad todos los fríos lo hacen. Algo que ese día no podía dejar de pensar.

Mi semblante se cambió del horror al temor. Tomé sus cálida cara entre mis blancas y chicas manos, y le obligué a mirarme más fijamente a los ojos. Las calidez de sus ojos volvieron lentamente, para calentarme también. Él volvió al presente.

—¡Nunca hagas eso! ¡No me gusta que te hagas daño por mi culpa! ¡No quiero que te pierdan!

—Estoy tratando de que estés a salvo, hasta el momento estás bien, por lo que no tienes por qué reclamar. Sin vampiros, sin problemas. No has atraído en un largo tiempo ha nada sobrenatural, bueno, además de mí.

—¡Soy yo la de la mala suerte, tienes razón! —el miedo era tan grande que mis manos empezaron a temblar—. Tu vida es el mejor regalo que he podido recibir —no me agradaba el hecho de que Jacob pensara en… suicidarse. Hasta me costaba pensarlo.

—¿Qué pasaría si fuera yo el que muere primero?

—Eso es totalmente diferente —dije a la defensiva. El negó con la cabeza—, tu vida es mucho más importante que la mía, yo no podría vivir si te pasa algo, de un modo u otro, moriría de pena.

—Eso es lo mismo que me pasa a mí —justificó aplastando sus gruesos labios y luego sonriendo amargamente mientras miraba para otro lado, evitándome—. Eres mi imprimada, ¿qué haría sin ti?

—Cualquier cosa que hace un hombre lobo —le aseguré.

—Solo suena fácil si lo dices —suspiró y su otra mano de volvió un puño—, pero aun pensarlo duele.

—¡Tienes que ser valiente, fuerte! —dije—, yo no soy tan valiosa.

—Eso es la mentira más grande que pudiste decir en la vida —se sentó formalmente en el sillón— eso simplemente no es verdad —me susurró en el oído y empecé a marearme.

—¿Charlie? —dije cuando mi cerebro funcionó.

Jacob sonrió ampliamente. Al rato se escuchó la puerta que daba a la cale, cerrarse de un portazo. Tomé su mano, ya que eso era lo único que Charlie dejaba pasar por alto.

En cuanto apareció, me di cuenta que llevaba una caja de pizza en mano.

—Hola chicos —saludó—, traje pizza por tu cumpleaños Bella, hoy descansarás de los trabajos caseros —levantó la pizza a la altura de su cara— ¿Quieren comer?

—Sí, gracias.

Como siempre Jacob fue el primero en terminar de comer, Charlie y yo éramos más lentos, mucho más lentos.

—Voy a sacar a Bella esta tarde, Charlie —dijo mi novio cuando Charlie terminó de comer. Era su forma de pedir permiso.

Miré a Charlie con una pizca de esperanza. Tal vez deseara que me quedara en casa, para celebrar mi primer cumpleaños en Forks… El primero desde que dejé de venir y Reneé se casó.

—Eso es una buena idea, hay un partido esta noche, por lo que llamé a tu padre para que viniera a verlo —explicó. Ya mis esperanzas de salvarme de la fiesta se esfumaron junto con el aire.

Se dirigió a un cajón y sacó la cámara que le había sugerido Reneé y me la pasó. Para mi mala suerte y pésima coordinación, además de mis escasos reflejos. La cámara chocó con mis dedos y luego se dirigió al suelo. En un rápido reflejo licántropo, Jacob la tomó en el aire, a unos centímetros del frío mármol del suelo de la cocina.

—Buenos reflejos —repuso Charlie—. Bella, Reneé quiere que saques fotos en tu cumpleaños, para que lo pongas en el álbum que te regaló.

—Eso es guay —dijo Jacob en cuanto me pasó la cámara de fotos.

Posicioné la cámara y le saqué una foto a Jacob.

—Vale, empecé con una muy linda.

—Excelente. Mándale saludos a los chicos, que hace tiempo que nos los veo.

Charlie le caía bien los chicos, siempre que venia a acompañarme lo hacían reír hasta no poder más. Charlie se había encariñado con la manada de lobos gigantes. Me reí, pero solo fue una pequeña sonrisa. Mire a Jacob y este sonreía ampliamente.

—Se los diré —pude percibir el ligero tono burlón en su voz, una vez que lo entendí, me reí internamente.

_Claro, comunicación lobuna_, pensé.

—Diviértanse —eso lo tomamos como una despedida. Se dirigió al sillón.

Jacob me tomó de la mano y me dirigió para afuera de la casa. Su subió en la parte del conductor y yo entré rápido y sin caerme a la del copiloto. Condujo con cuidado, pero rápido, hacia la Reserva y la casa de Emily. Pensaba en que, en cualquier momento, mi querido auto no partiría más. El motor rugía peor que antes. Pero estaba segura de que Jacob luego lo arreglaría.

Empecé a hiperventilar a medida que pasaban los minutos.

—Hey, tranquila. Con esa suerte tuya llegarás inconsciente a la casa de Emily —me advirtió.

—No puedo, sobretodo si seré el centro de atención en la casa de Emily —exclamé un poco furiosa.

Su moreno rostro se puso serio. Lo que hizo que se viera más lindo. Me sonrojé.

—Entonces no te gustara cuando te diga que ¡Todos! los chicos y chicas estarán en la fiesta —juraba que lo hacía simplemente para fastidiarme.

—¿¡Todos!? —esto es peor de lo que pensaba. Respiré hondo para calmarme un poco.

Pensé que todos estarían vigilando los límites en el bosque… Al menos que Emily haya convencido a Sam para que los dejara descansar, ya que él era el que daba las ordenes.

Bufé.

—Pero…, ¿y Claire?

—También estará —me miró unos segundo para de volver a poner su vista en la carretera—. Te juro que no le he regañado ni nada parecido. Ella sola prometió comportarse.

No era que Claire me caiga mal, solo que a ella no le caía bien yo, pero no tenía razones. Desde que voy más seguido a la casa de Emily ella me mira con desprecio. Si las miradas matasen. Cada vez que ando cerca su mirada se torna fría y es indiferente. A diferencia de Kim que a mi llegada la tomó con absoluta alegría, me dejó ser su amiga con los brazos abiertos a igual que Emily. Al poco tiempo Claire se fue separando de nosotras y de Kim —a pesar de que todos pensaban que era imposible que algo así pasara—. Kim nunca pensó que fuera mi culpa y Quil tampoco, solo que ahora no lo veía mucho porque Claire siempre se lo llevaba a pasear en cuanto yo llegaba y eso me hacía sentir incomoda.

Estábamos a punto de llegar a la casa de nuestra amiga. Dentro de la casa se escuchaban personas caminar de un lado para otro a paso rápido, escalera arriba y pasos lentos. Unos faroles se encontraban a ambos lados de la puerta, pero apagados porque no era de noche. Los siempre grandes maceteros de flores en los marcos de las ventanas —de varios colores— y las puertas abiertas de par en par mostraban como todos se preparaban adentro.

Gemí.

—Bienvenida a tu funeral —me recordó. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y mi cerebro se preocupó en recordar cómo respirar.

Aparcó el coche y me fue a abrir la puerta del copiloto y me ofreció su morena y cálida mano.

En cuanto estuvimos cerca de la entrada todos salieron de la pequeña casa y gritaron "Feliz cumpleaños, Bella" al unísono. Me sonrojé y traté de clavar mi vista en el suelo. Pero no pude. Porque tenía a Emily abrazándome y yo volviéndole el abrazo. Miré por su espalda y me di cuenta que decía la verdad Jacob cuando decía que ¡Todos! Estaban ahí. Me miraban atentos con una sonrisa en la cara. Miré para el interior de la casa y me fijé en que la mesa estaba cubierta por un gran mantel blanco con un pastel sobre él.

Esto era una pesadilla, era mucho peor de lo que me lo había imaginado. Todos tenían sus vistan puestas en mí.

Luego me abrazó Sam, aunque el abrazo no duró mucho. Después Kim con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Lo siento, pero se ha enterado de todas formas —me susurró al oído—. Pero es una gran fiesta.

—Yo también lo creo —le devolví.

Después Jared que me dio vueltas en el aire hasta quedar mareada. Luego Claire que solo me extendió una mano. Y Quil me abrazó, no sin antes crear un chiste que hizo que me sonrojara aun más de lo que ya estaba. Pero al igual que Claire, Paul solo me extendió la mano, tenía la cara seria, parece que se levantó con el pie izquierdo.

—Ehm… el otro día se me olvidó algo en tú camioneta, Bella, ¿Puedo ir a buscarla? —preguntó Jared y luego le guiñó un ojo a Kim.

—Claro, como no —le respondí y se dirigió a mi Chevrolet.

Emily soltó la mano de Sam y se acercó a mí. Sam sonreía ampliamente, nunca antes lo había visto reír. Se apoyó contra la pared y contempló a su imprimada moverse.

—Es hora de abrir los regalos —se entusiasmó Emily y me llevó a una mesa que estaba afuera de la cada llena de regalos.

Traté de poner mi mejor cara. De seguro lo que había salido sería luego para las burlas de Jacob.

—Te dije que no quería regalos… —la regañé, pero no me dejó terminar.

—Lo sé, no te hice caso —subió y bajó los hombros— lo hecho, hecho está, ábrelos. Pero primero las fotos —me quitó la cámara y fue a buscar a Jacob, lo posicionó a mi lado y sacó la foto—. Listo.

En el momento que tomé el primer regalo, me percaté de que no pesaba nada, parecía vacío, llegó Jared con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y abrazó a Kim por la cintura.

En cuanto lo abrí solo vi un aparato electrónico que tenía unos números y un nombre.

—Mmm… ¿Gracias?

Todos se rieron. Y Jacob me tomó la mano mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba levemente por la risa contenida.

—El regalo está en tu auto, Bella —dijo Jared— lo he instalado en este mismo instante ya que al parecer Jacob no tiene intenciones de arreglarte esa camioneta —explicó.

Jacob bufó y rodó los ojos.

—Gracias, Jared, Kim —por lo menos mi auto iba a tener algo nuevo.

—Ahora abre el mío y el de Sam —dijo Emily. Abrí el paquete y me encontré con unos pases de avión para visitar a mi mamá, los miré con absoluta, pero rara, felicidad.

—Gracias —exclame sin aliento.

—Nosotros también tenemos un regalo para ti Bella —dijo Quil y me pasó una caja de joyas, eso sí que debió costar dinero.

—No debiste…

—Solo tómalo, sé que te gustara —me interrumpió.

Tomé la pequeña caja negra entre mis manos y la puse con los demás obsequios. En eso se acercó Jacob y tomó mis manos para susurrarme al oído:

—Yo no tengo mi regalo acá, pero después te lo daré —y dicho esto nos fuimos a sentar en la mesa.

Comimos en silencio, me sorprendió que Paul no comiera, que estuviera separado de nosotros, por lo que me acerqué para preguntarle. El miraba sentado en la dirección contraria a la que yo venía.

En cuanto estuve cerca Quil pasó al lado mío y le pegó en la cabeza a Paul de forma juguetona, para luego salir corriendo. En cambio Paul no lo persiguió, sino que se convirtió en un gigantesco lobo en frente de mis narices y me provocó un gran rasguño en mi brazo.

Adolorida caí al suelo y me miré la herida cubierta de sangre. Esa era una marca que empezaba en la muñeca y terminaba en el codo. El olor de la sangre me llego a la nariz y me sentí totalmente aturdida por el olor hierro y sal que emanaba de ella.

En el momento en que el lobo se iba a lanzar contra mí, una mancha cobriza paso a mi lado, era Jacob, y una de sus garras me provocó otra herida en la muñeca. Miré mis dos recientes herida y luego al lobo que había empujado a el otro, más pequeño, que me miraba arrepentido y con un dolor profundo.

* * *

_¿Comentarios? _


	3. La imprimación del alma

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es mío.

_**Capitulo 3: La imprimación del alma**_

Emily fue la única que estuvo tranquila con la aterradora, pero pequeña, pelea de lobo que solo duro unos segundos. Con sigilo se acerco a mí y se hincó a mi lado, tomando mi sangrado brazo entre sus pequeñas y suaves manos, las miro las heridas - una más grande que la otra que recorría desde la palma hasta la muñeca un poco inclinada - y luego miro a Jacob.

-Llama a Billy, no es tan urgente como párese - dijo con un hilo de voz. - Quil, por favor saca a Paul de aquí - su voz no era seria, si no que preocupada.

Quil, que por primera vez lo había visto de esa forma, estaba seria totalmente y su vista fija en mi... igual hizo caso.

-Vamos Paul, ya todo paso hermano.

Paul tenia la mirada clavada en el suelo arrepentido, también daba cortos aullidos de dolor, como si algo realmente le doliera. Se acerco un poco a mí, pero Jacob - que se había puesto frente de mí - no lo dejo y le mostró los dientes. Paul retrocedió con miedo y se fue al lado de Quil.

Jacob seguía con su posición de defensiva en frente de mí, pero ahora se mostraba defensivo hacia sus hermanos. Les mostraba las filas de dientes que tenia en su enorme hocico. Eso mostraba lo perdido y confundido que estaba en ese momentos, que la pela lo había dejado en shock y que no sabia exactamente que hacer frente a eso.

Paul y Quil empezaron a hacer su recorrido a no que le lugar. Jared los suiguio junto a Kim que estaba totalmente sonrojada por la vergüenza, párese que también estaba Shockeada por lo que había pasado... pero tenia miedo, eso se notaba. Luego fue Claire la que los siguió con un enfado muy notado en su lindo semblante que no dejaba de fruncir el seño. Solo quedamos yo, Emily, Jacob y Sam que no se movía de su lugar por la mirada amenazante y pálida de mi licántropo.

-Lo siento mucho Bella, nunca pensé que pasaría esto - Dijo Emily con cierto tono de tristeza. No le pude responder por que no encontraba mi voz.- Si lo hubiera sabido, no habría hecho la fiesta - Jacob gruño por lo bajo y me molesto que se enojara con Emily.

-Ya Jacob, todo termino, los chico se fueron a avisarle a Billy que Bella esta bien. Déjame levantarla para puedas llevarla a casa - Se acerco unos paso y Jacob se tensó - Yo no le voy ha hacer daño, pero tú si, sobre todo si no la dejas para que le curen las heridas.

-Sam... - Lo regaño Emily ya que Jacob había soltado un sonido lastimero del fondo de su pecho.

Unos minutos más y la postura de Jacob se descompuso, se alejo de mí dándole paso a Sam que se sentía satisfecho por su resolución de mejor dejarlo pasar. Sam me tomo entre sus brazos, pensé que le me llevaría a la casa de Billy... pero me sorprendí cuando me posiciono sobre la espalda de Jacob. Me sentí un poco mejor cuando acaricié su suave pelaje.

-Cúbrete con esto Bella - Dijo Emily extendiéndome la frazada de color rojo que tenia dentro de su casa. La tome y me cubrí con ella, el olor a arce y menta inundo mi nariz. Una pequeña sonrisa se escapo por mis labios temblorosos.

Sam desgarro un pedazo de tela de sus vaqueros marrones y cubrió mi larga pero sangrada herida que cubría del codo hasta la muñeca, esa era la de Paul. Y luego limpio la más pequeña que era mucho más profunda que la otra, es era la que Jacob provoco al pasar al lado mío para protegerme.

El olor de la sangre poco a poco me mareaba, su olor era uno a hierro con sal. La vista me fallaba un poco.

-Bella – dijo Sam – Jacob te llevara a la casa, donde Billy te curara ¿Prefieres que te llevemos al hospital?

-¡No! – mi voz vino de la nada – mejor que me cure Billy – si era en el hospital Charlie se iba a enterar de un modo u otro.

-Vas a estas bien Bella – me apoyo Emily.

-Vamos, Jacob, corre yo también iré, pero en un rato más, no estés preocupado – ahora se dirigió a mi - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-A decir verdad, bien – mi voz sonó más firme que la otra vez. – no me duele.

Jacob paresia un tieso, y para empeorar las cosas, tenia una cara de total arrepentimiento. Se le notaba a pesar de ser un lobo. A través de su macizo cuerpo, Jacob, tembló, un temblor diferente a los demás.

De un rato para otro se empezó a mover en dirección a los árboles, lo que yo tome como una atajo, y aumento la velocidad a medida que pasaban los segundos.

A lo lejos divisé una casa y al lado de ella un persona, que cuando estuvimos más cerca, resulto re Billy que nos esperaba, también preocupado ¿Es que nadie se preocupa por Jacob? En esos momentos me dio ganas de gritar que estoy bien, pero temía a que la voz se me rompiera y fuera peor para Jake.

En cuanto se detuvo frente de su casa, al lado de la puerta y ceca de Billy, me baje con extrema delicadeza para que el brazo no me doliera, para ver que yo estaba bien y fingir que era valiente en este caso.

Entre a la casa acompañada del padre de Jacob y me senté en el sillón más cercano que había – y el único – Billy se fue a la cocina y salio con un maletín en mano. Se acerco y miro bien lo que tenía en el brazo. Luego entro Jacob – con los vaqueros puestos - con una cara fría, sin expresión. Pero en cuanto me miro, su matraca se cayo, para dejar al aire una expresión adolorida. No me gusto lo que vi en sus ojos.

Su semblante aún estaba alerta, preocupado, sin alejarse de mi lado.

-Jacob, por favor sale – suspiré un poco molesta a que se hiciera pasar por el héroe.

-No me quedare aquí – Sus nervios podía traicionarlo, en cualquier momento explotaría, se convertiría en un hermoso y magnifico lobo cobrizo. Yo no me preocupaba por mi bien, si no que por el suyo.

-No trates de ser un héroe. Billy va a curarme, se que no necesita tú ayuda, sal Jacob – mis palabras no eran nada para él, hasta pensé que no las había escuchado.

Fruncí el seño cuando Billy me apretó un poco el brazo. Y no pude controlar un sonido de dolor que me salio de los labios involuntariamente. A Jacob le temblaron un poco las manos.

-No me iré – concluyo, pero yo no me quedaría de brazos cruzados.

-¡Masoquista! – Exclamé.

Billy entendió a lo que yo quería llegar, de quien estaba preocupada. Así, que intervino en nuestra conversación.

-Jacob, anda a ver a Paul, seguro se sentirá fatal por esto y sobre todo si tú… - dejo la frase inconclusa – solo anda y dile que no es tan grave como párese.

-Tiene razón – le ayude – anda con Paul.

-Anda Jake. Yo me quedo con Bella – anuncio Emily que recién entraba por la puerta principal – te juro que la cuidare.

Jacob puso una cara de pensativo, tal vez pensaba que no lo queríamos aquí, lo que en cierta forma era verdad, no quería verlo torturarse de esa forma. Finalmente asintió lentamente, luego se levanto y finalmente salio de la casa a paso lento, inseguro y apenado.

Sentía mi brazo totalmente cansado y húmedo a la vez, y aun que aliviara un mucho el dolor, me daba asco mirármelo, por miedo a lo que había visto Jacob. Así que solo mire el semblante de Billy que estaba concentrado en la habilidad de sus manos. Su larga cabellera estaba tomada en una coleta, sus ojos no quitaban la vista de mi brazo. Sentía que quería devolver todo lo que comí en mi fiesta de cumpleaños, ya que era lo único que había comido en todo el día por los nervios. No quería mostrarme débil. No tenia motivo alguno para sentirme de esa manera, ya no me dolía.

No me di cuenta en el momento en que Emily se sentó a mi lado para darme apoyo del que no necesitaba, me sonrió y me dio más apoyo con solo ese gesto.

-Ya Emily, ahora si que estoy convencida que tengo muy mala suerte – me rendí – he podido arruinar el día con solo una cuantas heridas.

-No es tu culpa Bella – me sonrió aún más – a esto le pasa a cualquiera.

-Le pasaría a cualquiera – volví a repetir – pero ha nadie le a pasado ¡Si que soy trágica!

Los dos presentes se rieron.

Me sorprendí al ver que los dos estaban totalmente calmados. Todo quedo callado y solo fue capaz de escuchar las respiraciones y el sonido del _tic, tac_ del reloj rojo que se colgaba en un lado de la pared de aquella habitación pequeña.

-¿Cómo es que ustedes no parecen tan alterados? – Les pregunte – Todos los chicos se pusieron alterados cuado me lastime, y las chicas se sintieron mal. Hasta Paul que era un lobo mostraba la misma cara que Jacob.

Era sorprendente como lo tomaban con tanta calma, a pesar de que sabían que algo peor pudo haberme pasado, a pesar de saber que Jacob se sintió terriblemente mal. Estaban como cualquier otro día del mes, solo que un poco más serios.

-No eres la única que le paso esto Bella – me explico Emily. Se toco las cicatrices que surcaban su rostro – no estas sola.

-Lo siento – me sentí culpable por mi mala conclusión. – No era mí…

-No importa Bella, se que no quisiste hacerlo – me sonrió y me sentí un poco mejor – tú no eres así.

-¿Cómo es que sabes curar heridas? – pregunte, pero esta vez a Billy – nunca pensé que sabrías.

Una pequeña risa se escapo de sus labios, que eran los mismos que los de Jacob. Era contagiosa y como me contagie de ella, me sorprendí por los especiales que eran los Black.

-Bueno – empezó – cuando estas junto a licántropos es necesario saber estas cosas, o tomar medidas del asunto en le que estas. No todo en la vida es de color rosa.

Un agudo dolor me recorrió cuando Billy entero la aguja e mi brazo para cicatrizar la herida.

-¡Hooo! – fue lo único que pude decir para no pensar en el dolor punzante.

-¿Te duele Bella? – Me pregunto y yo negué rápidamente – Bueno – respondió el poco convencido.

Tenia ganas de ver nuevamente lo grande que era mi herida, pero esta vez sin sangre, pero me acobarde y no mire. La curiosidad me entraba a medida de que me cosían la herida mas larga.

Tenias que ingeniármelas para tener un tema de conversación, ya que me estaba mareando por el abundante olor a sangre… algo se me ocurrió.

-¿Por qué Paul se sintió tan mal cuando me daño? Creo que eso era de esperar, pero no de el, si no que… - me quede callada de golpe, no sabia si era conveniente avanzar.

-Jacob – termino Billy mi oración y, por primera vez en ese día, me miro fijo - ¿Cuánto te ha contado Jacob sobre los lobos?

-No mucho – pensé un poco en lo que Jacob me ha dicho sobre los lobos – solo que no se enfermas, detestan a los vampiros, que son inestables y que se impriman de su pareja perfecta – me sonroje con las ultimas palabras – creo que la infamación suficiente para mí.

-No le ha contado – le dijo Emily a Billy. – Este Jacob que es protector, aunque… ¿De que forma la protege si no le dice? – Billy se encogió de hombros.

-Me di cuenta – ahora se dirigió a mi – bueno Bella, se que es por algo que Jacob no te lo allá contado, pero como lo haz preguntado te lo diré… - volvió la mirada a sus manos, se quedo un rato callado. Pensé que no hablaría – los lobos se comunican a través de la mente, no era exactamente Paul el que sufría en ese momento, solo le llegaban hondas de preocupación.

-¿Eso quiere decir que era Jacob? – pregunte a pesar de saber la respuesta, solo quería estar segura.

-Si. Jacob le transmitió todo su miedo y reocupación en cuanto se transformo – suspiro – mi hijo te quiere mucho Bella.

Me sonroje con el último comentario, decidí pasarlo por alto, ya que me pondría como un tomate. Me acorde de los demás.

-Pero… ¿Y los otros chicos? ¿Ellos estaban tensos?... Excepto Sam – agregué al final de recordad todo exactamente como era.

-Bueno… como veras Sam es el Alfa, por lo que no siente lo mismo que los demás… Y respecto con lo de los chicos, es que ellos son como una familia Bella, sienten lo mismo que sus hermanos, por lo que sus imprimadas se sienten mal al verlos en ese estado – "Al igual que yo con Jacob" dije mentalmente.

Me quede callada por que sentí que la conversación no llevaba a algo muy cómodo. Emily se levanto calada del sillón y se fue a la cocina para traer un paño mojado que se lo paso a Billy, este agradeció y me mojo el brazo con el paño. Al principio dolió un poco, pero después se paso.

-Gracias – dije depuse de un rato.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto Billy

-Por sacar a Jacob, no estaba segura de que ganaría – me sincere. El esbozó una sonrisa contagiosa, pero se torno seria – nunca me hace caso cuando le digo que estoy bien ¡No me gusta que este triste!

-Se que te preocupas mucho por Jacob, y lo agradezco, eso quiere decir que lo amas, y el también lo hace. Pero tienes que tener cuidado si en verdad quieres no lastimarlo Bella – explico - si te llega a pasar algo, Jacob le llegaría doble de doloroso. Todo eso lo emplea la imprimación.

-Pues… no me gusta.

-A mi tampoco – dijo Emily esta vez – pero es algo que no podemos evitar, solo si nos protegemos a nosotras ¿Es que Jacob no te contó que era la imprimación exactamente?

Lo pensé un rato corto. Tenía que elegir las palabras correctas, no quería hacer el ridículo frente el padre de Jacob, con lo que ya tenia era suficiente.

-Me dijo que era cuando encontrabas a tu media naranja y… la explicación que tú me diste, cuando me presento a ti.

Los dos presentes se miraron y luego pusieron los ojos en blanco. Genial, nuevamente era la chica que menos sabía de lobos.

-Si, pero no es solamente eso, cuando una lobo se imprima es como… si su corazón lo dejaran en la chica que ama, Como por ejemplo: Cuándo tu estas lejos de Jake ¿Cómo te sientes?

Esa pregunta me tomo con la guardia baja.

-A… bueno…. – respire hondo – cuando no esta conmigo me siento mal, es como si cayera en la desesperación, solo quiero que este conmigo. Creo que esta en problemas y que debo protegerlo.

-Eso es lo que le pasa… - callo y luego agrego – pero peor, para el es como si lo quemen al fuego vivo – aclaro – no puede evitarlo.

Intente cambiar de tema, ya que Emily y yo nos vimos con caras demacradas de preocupación por nuestros lobos que siempre trataban de protegernos de los viles chupasangres y de ellos mismo. Pero yo no vi el peligro en un lobo, no aún.

-Es no importa ya. Solo que Jacob no debería preocuparse de ese modo tan exagerado por mi – bufé – mi vida no es tan importante, puede buscar a otra chica si lo desea. – aun que me dolería verlo con otra. Eso en cierta forma era verdad.

-No es su culpa Bella – dijo Billy – tú sabes a la perfección que su imprimación es más grande que las demás – se me había olvidado - él también lo sabe, yo le conté la historia de las imprimaciones… solo que párese que el no te las a contado a ti.

Emily y yo abrimos los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué historia? – dijimos las dos desafiantes al unísono. Billy nos miro sorprendido y atónito a la vez, tenía cara de "metí la pata". - ¡Billy!

El padre de Jacob suspiro derrotado y luego nos miro a las dos con culpabilidad en el semblante, pero más a Emily.

-Si se los cuento ¿Me prometen que no se lo dirán a nadie? – remarco la pregunta. Las dos asentimos atentas a la historia que nos iba a contar Billy, ajenas a lo que nos rodeaba, lo miramos con los ojos como platos.

-Vamos, Billy, no creo que sea tan malo – dijo Emily al ver que no hablaba. Me crucé de brazos.

-Bueno… ¿Sabían que ahí dos tapas de la imprimación?...

-¿Dos tapas? – interrumpió Emily.

-No, mejor dicho, dos tipos de imprimación. La primera es la imprimación perfecta… y la segunda es la imprimación del alma. La primera se basa en que la chica es simplemente perfecta, pero solo por fuera, para que la manada crezca. La segunda se basa en la perfección de cuerpo y alma para el lobo, y viceversa, pues la chica se siente imprimada, para ella es un infierno que el lobo se lastime. Pero el lobo a pesar de que la ama, lo quiere lejos es él, por puro miedo a lastimarla – Explico Billy antes de empezar la historia de verdad – quiere que sea su pareja por toda la eternidad. De estos casos no se han visto muchos en la historia de los licántropos.

Me que atónita y eso que esto apenas empezaba, por lo que me acomode en el sillón, sin mover mi brazo un poco adolorido.

-Hace mucho tiempo, cuando el cuarto Alfa rondaba por estas tierras – su vos se volvió dura, sentí que ese no era el Billy de siempre – y las manas era no eran de mucho integrantes, un hombre lobo de café claro, llamado Antipan, caminaba en sus cuatro patas de licántropas. Mientras tomaba una ronda por el bosque en, el que en cualquier momento, podría aparecer un vampiro en busca de sangre humana. Este lobo ya estaba imprimado, por lo cual era mucho más atento que los demás… pero, en cuanto bajo la guardia por un rato, todo se le fue de las manos.

Me imagine lo peor. El pobre Antipan, muerto por un vampiro, que quiso entrar a buscar sangre. Pero al no querer hacerme ilusiones, le tome atención al nuevo Billy.

-Tubo que pagarlo caro, pero no con su vida – me alivie, las ganas de preguntar no faltaron, solo me quede callada. La mirada de Billy solo se posaba sobre mi brazo – si no que con una infinitamente más valiosa… para él – respiro hondo.

La voz de Billy era potente, demostraba el gran hombre duro que tenia dentro, no el divertido que siempre comparte cervezas con mi padre mestas ben televisión en mi casa, el que siempre contaba chistes loco que hasta mi me hacían reír como si nada, el que siempre contaba simpáticas historias de accidentes pequeños. A diferencia de este Billy, que estaba serio, como si eso le recordara a algo malo que hubiera pasado hace muchos años. Se movió incomodo, tenia guardado algo, su mirada me lo decía, un secreto se ocultaba en su cabeza, debajo de su cabellera larga y negra. Pero no preguntaría, no esta vez.

Gemí un poco cuando Billy empezó a cerrar la herida que me provoco la garra de Jacob, cuando paso cerca de mi para protegerme del otro lobo, al cual yo no tenia rencor. Yo era culpable de hacer sufrir a Jacob, no debería ser tan débil, a pesar de ser una humana, no debería dejarme caer por cualquier lado, él sufriría después de todo. Su tristeza era la mía y la mía era de él, teníamos una conexión que nadie entendería, o por lo menos nadie normal.

Sacudir la cabeza para espantar las cosas malas que se creaban en mi alocada cabeza, seria una buena idea, pero no, solo una loca idea más. Como de esperar, me mirarían raro si lo hacia, ese gesto muy común mío.

-Cuando Antipan paseaba por el bosque – continúo con su relato – no dejaba de pensar en su señora, que pronto seria su esposa, él quería pedirle matrimonia a la joven dama, hace tiempo que se lo planteaba, y por fin, tenia todo listo para poder pedírselo, la joya la guardaba en un cajón oculto en su tienda. Antipan, al estar tan ensimismados en sus pensamientos, que era un sueño para él, no noto el asqueroso olor a vampiro, un olor reciente, es más, era el olor de que algo se aproximaba, estaba muy cerca…El vampiro nómada golpeo la cabeza del imprimado y desconcentrado lobo, para luego correr en dirección hacia el pueblo, en donde, descansaba toda la gente, indiferente al peligro andante. El caído espero a recuperarse para ir al pueblo, mientras, les avisaba a sus camaradas que el peligro acechaba a través del contacto lobuno. Pensó en su señora, eso le dio mas fuerzas, pero todavía faltaba para poder recuperarse.

La historia, me ponía los pelos de punta, algo dramática, lo se. Mire a Emily por el rabillo de mis ojos, quería ver su expresión, que podría ser, la misma que la mía. No lo era. Su mirada era pensativa y atenta a la vez, algo que yo no podría lograr, su mirada estaba atenta en Billy que contaba la leyenda, que en verdad no lo era. Las ganas de ver mi brazo llegaron a mi cabeza, necesitaba algo para distraerme, por lo que, trate de poner atención en la historia.

-En cuanto se recupero, gracias a dios rápido, corrió lo más rápido que sus largas piernas le permitían, en dirección a la aldea, mientras el olor le llegaba cada vez más fuerte, cada segundo más mezclado con la sangre. Una vez que estuvo dentro del lugar en donde la pelea se invocaba, vio los cuerpos de sus amigos lobos, en el piso, cada uno sin vida, muertos. Y luego de recorren un poco divisó el vampiro que tenia entre sus frías manos a su hermano, también lobo, que estaba perdiendo ante el fuerte vampiro, que le apretaba las piernas, sin romperlas, solo apretaba, cada vez más. Con todas las ganas de pelar y proteger al pueblo, que huía despavorido, se enfrento al vampiro. En cuanto se proponía a atacarlo de frente, lo que no le ayudo por los rápido reflejos del frió, cayo herido por el golpe que recibió en su pecho, destruyéndole varias costillas.

Las imágenes de la pela se formaban en mi ingeniosa mente que me jugaba sucio.

-Un grito desesperado se escucho - ¿Cuánto duraba esta historia? – y luego, una bella muchacha se acercaba al lobo herido, con cautela, tenia miedo, pero no del lobo, si no de que algo malo le hubiera pasado. El licántropo, entre aullido y otro, le pedía que se alejara de él, la muchacha, ajena a las suplicas in entendibles, se hinco a su lado y se corto la palma con una rama que estaba a su lado, esta sangro. Nada peor pudo pasar.

El olor a sangre llego al vampiro que seguía ocupado, rompiéndole los huesos al hermano de nuestro personaje. Paro, se dio media vuelta y miro a la joven muchacha con sed… Tomo aire con exageración, la ataco y luego bebió su sangre. Eso devasto al lobo, que aún no podía moverse, se echaba toda la culpa de que su chica perfecta aya muerto por un vampiro, de la manera menos linda que existe en la faz de la tierra. Pero fue suficiente para distraer al quita vidas, por que los otros lobos, aun de pie, aprovecharon la oportunidad y le arrancaron la cabeza, para luego quemarlo.

En cierto modo, la forma en las cual se puso en peligro la chica fue estúpido, dejo sin pareja a su lobo, pero era un acto valiente por ver como estaba su amado. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, si ese lobo fuera Jacob, no soportaba que esta mal.

-El lobo – continúo con voz potente – adolorido por la perdida, se recupero, pero no del todo, tenia una herida incurable, una que no se curaba con remedios ni drogas. Esta provenía de su vació corazón, que la chica había dejado al partir. El decidió transformarse en lobo para siempre, no quería sufrir más, ya que en humano no hablaba, no comía debidamente, estaba todo el tiempo encerrado en sus pensamientos, recordando y amando a ese ser que fue una parte muy valiosa de su vida.

MI corazón dio un vuelco de dolor, solo imaginárselo dolía. Yo soy muy exagerada, lo se.

-El tiempo paso, y milagrosamente el seguía con vida, una a cuatro patas, seguía sin querer un ser humano, pero se estaba cansando y extrañaba su pueblo, para poder visitarlo, tendría que convertirse en un humano y los recuerdo invadirían. El día en que lleno de valor, entro en la aldea, atrevió a internarse. Lo tomaron como uno más de la manada. Pero su vida dio un giro de 180º grados, cuando, entre la multitud, se encontraron con unos ojos azules como el mismísimo mar, unos que también lo miraban con devoción, le perforaron el alma con solo una pequeña mirada, que detuvo el tiempo entre esas dos personas, al momento instante supo que se imprimo, pero de nuevo, algo que era imposible.

Cuando la beso por primera vez, Antipan se dio cuenta que su lobo interior pedía más que un simple beso, que podía entrar en fase en cualquier momento por lo desequilibrado de la situación. Decidió investigar, pero lo único que encontró, fue saber que esta era mucho más fuerte que la normal, y la forma en que la sintió, decidió llamarla "imprimación del alma".

Billy termino su larga historia, todo quedo en silencio, pero no incomodo. Tomo mi brazo y lo giro de un lado para otro, se aseguraba de que estuviera presentable, sobre todo para que Jacob no se dañara con ella.

-Ha quedado impecable – confirmo con su voz normal y una suave sonrisa en lo labios.

Saco una venda del maletín y le empezó a enrollar en torno a mi brazo, en verdad, esto no me dolía.

-Ahora he terminado – sonrisa más abiertamente.

-¿Eso quiere decir que yo no soy la imprimación del alma de Sam? – Pregunto Emily que, hasta ese momento, había estado callada meditando. Su voz denotaba tristeza. Billy no le respondió, solo dijo:

-Pregúntale tú, pero a nadie más, cada lobo sabe que tan fuerte es su imprimación – dijo.

-¿Y Jacob?... el no me ha icho nada sobre todo esto ¿Soy su imprimación normal? – eso me tenia desconcertada, no sabia que tan importante era para Jacob, el se podría ir con otra chica, solo por ser su imprimación del alma.

-Pregúntale tú – me respondió lo mismo que Emily. Ahora hablo con ella – Anda a avisarle a Jacob y a los chicos que Bella esta bien, que he terminado.

Dicho esto, Emily salí rápidamente por la puerta principal, dejándonos solo a los dos en la casa.

-Mi vida no es tan importante Billy, ni mi alma tampoco, él es todo para mi Billy, todo – seg. con las discusión inconclusa.

-Lo se. Pero el no quiere perderte, no quiere que quedes sin vida, ni que tu alma se valla. Te aprecia mucho a decir verdad, si no te lo ha dicho, será por que no es muy abierto. – Me miro con una ceja enarcada y luego cambio de tema - ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y apareció Jacob, con la cara todavía seria.

-No, yo la llevo – anuncio. Sus ojos intentaban esconder algo, algo no bueno. Me sentí mal. Me miro de arriba par abajo – tienes que cambiarte de ropa, le diré a Emily que me preste algo – salio de nuevo.

Mire a Billy un poco mal.

-¿Tan disgustado esta?

-Si – me respondió – A ocurrido lo que él menos quería, lastimarte por lo que son, por su inestabilidad, estuviste cerca de la muerte por ellos.

-No es la culpa de ellos.

-Ni menos la tuya, se que te estas culpando.

Eso no era verdad, yo debería haber sido más fuerte. No estaba de acuerdo con él. Me ayudo a pararme con cuidado del sillón. Nuevamente entro Jacob por la puerta principal seguido de Emily que traía una polera muy parecida a la que yo traía puesta.

-Toma – me dijo – Esto esta más limpio que lo que tres puesto, ojala te quede.

Jacob se dirigio a la cocina, todavía mostraba un disgusto en su perfecta cara.

-Emily – susurre cuando me do cuanta que se marchaba.

-¿Qué? – respondió devolviéndose.

-¿Tan malo a sido todo esto? – no quería que Jacob escuchara nuestra conversación, esto lo lastimaría aún más.

Se puso un poco seria, temí.

-No se de que forma lo vio él, pero no esta nada feliz. Los chicos me dijieron que estuvo raro todo el rato en que no supo de ti.

-¿Cómo se encuentre Paul? – la seriedad aminoro un poco.

-No se siente bien, Jacob le pasó mucha preocupación y dolor. Se siente mal, como si hubiera perdido a alguien. No esta orgulloso de si mismo, quiere pedirte perdón por todo.

-No estoy enojada con él, no es su culpa – en verdad era nada mas que mía - ¿Se lo podrías decir? Por favor.

-Por supuesto – dicho esto, salio a paso rápido.

Me dirigí al baño y me cambie rápido de ropa. Cuando salí, Jacob me esperaba en la entrada de la casa, estaba serio, muy serio, me dolió profundamente. Abrió la puerta principal, y ahí, nuevamente, Emily nos esperaba con todos los regalos en mano y mi camioneta detrás de ella.

-Casi se te olvidan los regalos Bella – me dijo con emoción Emily - ¿Te los dejo en tú camioneta?

Antes de que pudiera responder, Jacob los tomo en un rápido movimiento. Emily quedo impresionada, yo me enoje un poco ante su pesada actitud. Billy se despidió con la mano y unas cuantas miradas de negación hacia su hijo.

Me sentí un poco mejor cuando tome aire del ambiente de afuera, pero no del todo. En cuanto estuvimos lejos, me sentí mejor aún, libre y sin poder sonrojarme por las cosas que han pasado en estos minutos.

No me había dado cuenta del hermoso lazo rojo, que envolvía la parte donde esta el aparato estero. Quite el lazo con delicadeza, luego lo deje en cualquier parte. Jacob no me miraba, solo condujo con un poco de rapidez. El silencio presente era incomodo, sobre todo para mi.

-No estés callado, por favor – suplique – no soporto el silencio.

-¿De que podemos hablar? ¿Se te ocurre algo? – su voz era distante, sentí miedo, pero no a él, a su tono de voz.

-Solo quiero que me perdones por arruinarlo todo.

Su cara, que hasta el momento era relajada, se volvió fría y luego se lleno de furia, estaba enojado. Era mejor cuando estábamos callados, no avía vuelta atrás.

-¿Qué te perdone? – Mi corazón se paro por unos segundos - Tu no tienes la culpa ¿Por qué te perdonaría por algo que tú no haz hecho?

-Nada de esto hubiera ocurrido… si no me hubiera acercado a Paul. – mis ojos eran llorosos. La voz estaba a punto de quebrárseme.

-Paul se salio de control, lo repito, no es tú culpa. Además solo te acercaste a él, eso no es nada trágico – me trato de animar.

-Aun así, no debería haberme acercado. Sigue siendo mi culpa – esas palabras lo sacaron de sus casillas, aun así, no levanto el tono de la voz.

-¿Qué es tú culpa? Pues créeme cuando digo que no lo es. Mira ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te hubieras acercado a Jess que andaba de mal genio y la tocas? Nada, solo te dirá que no quiere ver a alguien, tú te quedaras con ella y no saldrías lastimada. Newton te invitaría a bailar y tú… en verdad no se que arias en esa ocasión. – Apretó el volante – pero, entiende Bella, que no es tú culpa que nosotros no seamos normales. Esta charla no llega a ningún lado ¡Demonios! – le pego al volante.

-¿Y que tiene que ver Mike con todo esto?

-Es que el hubiera sido mucho mejor para ti Bella, el no te lastimaría por algo que se salio de control, ni no te tendría en media de la vida y la muerte – gruño, su vista no dejaba la carretera.

-Jamás en la vida me quedaría con Mike Newton – negué casi en un grito – jamás me quedaría con otra persona que no fueras tú – la idea era repugnante.

-No hagas tanto drama Bells – trato de cambiar de tema.

-Solo si tú no vuelves a decir tal estupidez ¿Me lo prometes? – Jacob no contesto a mi pregunta, solo se dedico a seguir mirando la carretera. Trate de mejorar las cosas, pero nada se me ocurrió, ni cuando se estaciono en frente de la casa de Charlie.

Apago el motor, siguió sin mirarme, sus manos estaban firmas en el volante, no la paso nada bien, todo él me lo decía.

-¿Puedes quedarte esta noche? – le pregunte esperanzada.

-Tengo que irme a casa Bells, no creo – sabia que mentía, no permitiría que se siga atormentando. Que los remordimientos se lo comieran vivo… Algo que no permitiría.

-Ultimo regalos de cumpleaños – suplique, luego puse cara de cachorro.

-Decídete Bella ¿Quieres que le tomemos atención a tú cumpleaños o no? No se puede tener dos cosas que son totalmente opuestas. – su voz ya no era seria. La esperanza me lleno el corazón.

-Ahora pido que tú, y nadie más, le haga caso a mi cumpleaños, por favor. Te veo luego – tome mis regalos, Jacob me miro sorprendido.

-No te los lleves si no quieres – me explico.

-Quiero llevármelos, no la pase tan mal como creía – por un momento pensé que Jacob me llevaría todo a la contraria. – además… me han gustado.

-Entonces, pásamelos. Te esperare en tú habitación, no tardes – me los quito – Feliz cumpleaños – se acerco un poco y rozó mis labios, y yo indignada, me puse de puntillas para que sea un mejor beso, pero el se separo y me sonrió, sentí como mi respiración empezaba a faltarme. Y luego se fue.

Entre y cerré despacio la puerta para que Charlie no escuchara, por dos simples razones. Una, quería estar con Jacob. Y dos, no quería que viera mi brazo. No funciono.

-Hola Bella – me saludo Charlie

-Hola papá – me dirigía a las escaleras, cuando Charlie me paro tomándome el brazo bueno - ¿Qué?

-¿Por qué estas tan apurada por subir? – Charlie no tenia la menos idea que Jacob se quedaba a dormir las noches en mi pieza, si lo sabia, lo echaría con pistola en mano.

-Tengo sueño – bostece para que no se diera cuenta de que mentía - ¿Y si me permites?

-¿Qué te regalaron? – me detuve de nuevo.

-Un estéreo para mi viejo cacharro – "y otras cosas" Agregue mentalmente – con tal, la pase muy bien. Buenas noches.

-Hasta mañana – exclamo él y se fue a prender la tele de nuevo.

Termine de subir las escalera y me puse mi pijama, que estaba en el baño, para emergencias como estas, pues, si Jacob me esperaba en mi pieza, no querría salir. Tenia suerte de que Charlie no se allá dado cuenta de mi brazo. Cada movimiento del rozar de la tela con mi brazo, provocaba que gestos de dolor, me salieran por el semblante. Me lave los dientes y me dirigí a mi pequeña habitación.

Él me esperaba en mi cama, en cuanto entre, me miro y luego sonrió abiertamente. Me sentí desfallecer. Me acerque, saque los regalos y los puse en el mueble que estaba más cerca, luego, me senté en su regazo, me acurruque en su pecho calido.

-Me encantaría ir a Jacksonville, pero solo si vas tú – todavía recordaba el regalo de un viaje para dos, eso seria emocionante.

-Pues… esa creo que era la idea – escuché como sonreía a través de su pecho.

-Reneé se pondrá muy feliz cuando lo sepa, te presentare a mi madre, ojala el sol de allá no te sofoqué – agregué cuando me acorde del gran calor de Jacob – ese regalo solo me gusto al saber que lo compartiría contigo – le agradecí a los chicos para mis adentros.

-Ahora mi regalo – mi aparte un poco de su pecho y lo mire con el ceño fruncido - ¿Qué? Me dijiste que podía celebrar tú cumpleaños. No e gastado plata en este – de la nada saco un disco y lo puso en mi reproductor "Claire de lune" empezó a sonar. Quede con los ojos como platos al recordar esa canción que él siempre me tatareaba. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Jacob me las seco con su dedo.

-¿El brazo te duele? – me pregunto un poco herido.

-No, no es mi brazo, es solo que… Me encanto tú regalo Jacob. Es el mejor de todos – quería seguir escuchando la música, por lo que cerré la boca.

-¿El brazo te duele? – volvió a preguntar.

-No, ni siquiera lo siento –en verdad me estaba empezando a arder un poco con el calor corporal de Jacob, pero eso no importaba si quería estar con él.

Jacob no se contento con mi respuesta, pero de todos modos, la dejo pasar por alto.

-Es hora de acostarse – me alzo con un brazo, destapo la cama y luego me acostó, me cubrió lo necesario, como para poder dormir con él y se acostó al lado mió, unos de sus brazos me atrajo hacia él. Apoye mi cabeza en su pecho y luego suspire feliz.

-Te amo – me dijo el mientras besaba mi cabello.

-Yo también – se quedo callado por un largo tiempo.

-¿En que piensas? – le susurré

-Nada – su respuesta no me dejo contenta, pero no quería arruinar el hermoso momento.

-¿Te puedo pedir un regalo de cumpleaños, uno muy especial para mi? – Cambie de tema, no me gustaba que me ocultará cosas, pero tampoco me gustaba sacárselas a la fuerza.

-Por supuesto que si – respondió seguro – ¿se puede sabe que se te antoja esta noche?

-Deseo que me beses

-Wow… eso si que es un gran regalos, creo que me costara – dijo sonriendo

-Si no quieres bien, no te obligare – dije un poco molesta, deseaba que me besara.

Él se río a carcajadas pequeñas, casi inaudibles, luego suspiro feliz.

-Jamás me negaría a tal petición – acerco mi rostro a suyo con deliberada lentitud.

Y por fin me beso, como cada beso Jacob trataba de no pasarse de los 10 segundos vitales y a mi se me olvidaba como respirar, además de que mi mente se desconectaba por completo. Pasaron los diez segundo y su boca no se separaba de la mía, algo andaba a la perfección, por lo menor para mi. Se movió y quedo arriba mío, con cada mano al lado de mi cabeza, sus labios se movían más rápido, profundizando el beso, sus manos se posaron a ambos costados de mi cintura y me apegaron más a él. Aproveché el momento y puse mis manos en su cabellos y lo jale más a mi boca, estábamos rompiendo la regla que él creo para mi bien, me encantaba. Gracias a dio no se alejo cuando hice ese gesto. Su cuerpo caliente despertaba nuevas sensaciones en mí, por lo que lo atraje más para poder sentirlo completamente.

Se separo de mí lentamente y me acurruco de nuevo entre las sabanas. Luego se acostó a mi lado.

La cabeza me dabas vueltas, mi respiración era entrecortada. No recordaba nada más que al perfecto hombre que tenía a mi lado.

-Esto no debería pasar – dijo con la respiración entrecortada, al igual que yo – No debo poner en peligro tú vida.

-A mi me encantaría que lo vuelvas a repetir –dije casi rogando. Él frunció el seño.

-No me lo pida de nuevo, no puedo controlarme.

-¿Prefieres mi vida más que mi cuerpo? – le pronuncie un poco enojada, era obvio que no ganaría

-Si, sobre todo, prefiero tu vida –sonrió un poco y me mando una mirada cargada de amor – Ahora duerme, que mañana tienes clases, no quiero que faltes por mi culpa.

-Vale, vale – esas palabras se me contagiaron gracias a Jake. Me acurruque en su pecho, muy exhausta por el día que tuve, tan largo que nunca pensé que tendría un día de esa forma. Pero algo me decía que algo no andaba bien ¿Algo podía ser peor? No, no lo creo, lo que me paso hoy superaba a todas y cada una de las malas cosas que me ha pasado en toda mi vida.

Me di cuenta que la voz de Jacob delataba preocupación, una gran preocupación. Eso me dejo algo incomoda, por lo que me quede dormida un poco mal, y si tenia una pesadilla, peor que esta sensación no podía ser.

_**Se que me demore mucho en escribir este cap, y lo siento en verdad, pero tenia un problema con el computador.**_

_**Los siento. Los quiero y Chao**_


	4. El fin de mi existencia

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es mío_

**_Capitulo 3: El fin de mi existencia_**

Esta mañana me sentía para nada bien: el dolor de mi brazo no me había dejado dormir bien en toda la noche y la cabeza me golpeaba muy fuerte. Y peor me sentí cuando Jacob se mostró indiferente cuando me beso en la frente para luego saltar por la ventana, no mejoro las cosas. Tenia miedo de lo que pudo haber pensado sobre lo que paso ayer. Con tanta preocupación, el dolor me aumentaba.

Jacob, como todos los días de instituto, me esperaba en el aparcamiento, su rostro era la viva imagen de culpa. Algo me ocultaba, lo sabia, todo su cuerpo tenso me lo decía. No quería volver al tema sobre lo que paso en mi cumpleaños, tendría que evitar eso.

Me abrió la puerta de mi camioneta.

-¿Estas mejor? - Pregunto, note la tensión de su vos y eso empeoro todo.

-Demasiado mejor - Le mentí, no era apropiado que se culpara por esto. Cada cosa que rechinara me hacia doler la cabeza a montones.

No hablamos en el camino a la clase, sus pasos eran apresurado, por lo que se me asía difícil alcanzarlo, cuando noto todo el esfuerzo que hacia por alcanzarlo, camino más lento. Quería preguntarles sobre un montón de cosas que se formulaban en mi cabeza, pero parece que no era lo indicado, preguntar como estaba Paul era algo que no estaba a mi alcance.

¿Que se le pasaría por la mente a Jacob? ¿Cuando se acabaría esto? ¿Tanto se preocupaba por mí? Muchas preguntas y no me quería recalentar la cabeza con cada una de ellas. Pero me moría de ganas por ver por lo menos a Emily y preguntarle que era lo que pasaba, por que Jacob se mostraba tan frío.

Toda la mañana, a pesar de que el tiempo transcurre a un tiempo normal, me parecieron el doble de horas de las que normalmente eran. Quería encontrar a Emily, pero en presencia de Jacob, nada podía hacer, podía ser que le preguntara algo a la hora de almuerzo, que era ahora, cuando Jacob valla a buscar su bandeja de comida y la mía. Cuando entramos en la cafetería, vi como los asientos estaban vacíos. Me pregunte donde estaría.

-¿Donde esta Emily, Jacob? - le pregunte algo desafiante, esto no mejoraba mis expectativas y empeoraba el presentimiento que tenia creciendo en mi cabeza. Cuando nos sentamos, con nuestras bandejas, me contesto.

-Esta ayudando a Paul junto a Sam - Respondió mirando para otro lado que no fuera mi cara.

-¿Paul sigue mal? - Me preocupe, no me gustaba que todas estas cosas pasaran por mí.

- Han ido a un lugar muy lejos, nada que tenga que ver con lo que paso ayer - Respondió más indiferente que antes. Me atemorice.

- ¿Adonde se han ido?

-A ningún lugar en específico, andan buscando más lobos para la manada. Creen que somos muy pocos - En ningún momento me miro, solo cambiaba su mirada de dirección, pero nunca me miraba a mis ojos. Su actitud me tenia nerviosa.

Un nudo se había formado en mi garganta y trate de deshacerlo tragando lo mejor que podía. Me incline un poco. Me echaba toda la culpa de esto, aun que Jacob digiera lo contrario. Ahora si que yo era un peligro, espante a los hombres lobo, que mal.

-¿Te duele el brazo? - Volvió a hacer la misma pregunta de ayer en la noche. Esta vez si me miro a los ojos, eso era lo que necesitaba, su mirada sobre la mía para relajarme un poco.

-¿A quien le importa algo tan estúpido como mi brazos cuando he espantado a dos lobos? - Reclame, en seria esto se me iba a ir de las manos si no me controlaba la mala suerte.

-No digas eso - Fue lo único que respondió. Pasamos el resto del día con solo dirigirnos las palabras un par de veces. Sentía, en el fondo de mi pecho, que lo estaba perdiendo. Todo este drama era estúpido, no debería preocuparse tanto de una chica como yo. No quería romper el silencio, peor se me hizo imposible, necesitaba escuchar su voz.

-¿Vendrás en la noche? - Pregunte mientras nos dirigíamos a mi coche.

-¿Es que acaso no me quieres ver? - Pregunto con una sonrisa, eso mejoro algo mis expectativas. Yo sabía la razón de esa pregunta, él quería venir antes, pero tenia trabajo.

-Tengo trabajo en la tienda de los Newton, pues... no trabaje ayer por mi cumpleaños - Su sonrisa se borro del rostro, tal vez no debí mencionar ese tema y de sus labios solo salio un "Ah" diminuto - ¿Pero vendar cuando llegué a mi casa? - No me sentía segura de su respuesta.

-Solo si quieres verme...

-Siempre, a cada segundo quiero verte - No era la primera ves que se lo decía. Espere que mis palabras lo relajaran, pero igual me respondió con indiferencia.

- Bueno, como quieres que este ahí, iré

Me dio un casto beso en los labios, solo un rose que me prendió de la cabeza a los pies y cerro la puerta del coche, se dio media vuelta y se fue a su auto, dando grandes pasos, tenso como todo el maldito día.

Salí del aparcamiento en dirección a la tienda de los Newton. No me sentía bien por la actitud de Jacob, pero cosa de tiempo para que se le pasara, mi novio no era rencoroso ¿O si? Tal vez no andaba preocupado por mí, si no por que algunos miembros de la manada se habían ido, y como todos, por lo que he visto, no hermanos, se deben extrañar. Podría ayudar con nunca más acercarme a la Reserva y la Push y así todo volvería a estar como antes, además... podría ver a los chicos en el instituto, no había de que preocuparse.

Además, siempre que podría, podría invitar a Emily a mi casa, para que se paseara por ahí y que Charlie notara que todo andaba bien. Por un momento casi se me olvida que Charlie noto mi venda esta mañana mientras almorzábamos y yo solo pueda responderle que fui una torpe, pero es verdad, soy una total torpe por provocar todo este lio.

Pero creo que se estaba exagerando por esto, que no fue nada. Nada peligroso ni que pudiera matarme, solo una herida en el brazo y listo. Nada comparado con el ataque de vampiros que tuvimos la primavera pasada, en el cual James casi me mata y Jacob no sabia que hacer para salvarme. En el que se paso todo el tiempo que estuve en el hospital conmigo, algo lindo y a la vez exagerado de su parte.

Puede que sea mejor que nos escapemos, lejos de todo, eso era mejor que alejar a toda la manada. Una mala idea. Tenia que terminar el instituto y mi padre se pondrá muy mal. Adema no quería que nunca más viera Jacob a los demás, seria muy cruel. Pero esa idea me incitaba un poco a tomarla, tal ves en un año o dos más, pero para ese tiempo, yo seria más vieja y Jacob seguiría siendo igual de perfecto. No podía permitirme pensar en eso.

Mike me sonrió y luego saludo cuando entre a la tienda. Todavía la imagen de escaparme con Jacob se daba vueltas en mi cabeza, pero la tenia que eliminar si o si. Mike hablo, sacándome de mis pensamientos con Jacob.

-¿Como fue tú cumpleaños? - Pregunto sonriente, ni idea de como lo supo.

-Mmm… - Pensé antes de responder - Creo que me gusto - No podía decir _"Me ataco un lobo, por que andaba con la pata siquiera y Jake, que también es un lobo... se siente mal por todo lo que le paso"_ Creo que me estoy volviendo loca. Mike me volvió a sonreír y me acorde de cuando Jacob dijo que hubiera sido mejor estar a su lado. Si, Jacob se le había zafado un tornillo cuando pensó eso.

El trabajo estuvo duro. Quería ver a Jake, espero que no estuviera con las mismas malas ganas de la mañana, para cuando lo tenga que ver, por que me pondría mal a mí también. No quería que mi día se arruine y tampoco el suyo.

Cuando llegue a mi cada vi el auto de Jacob estacionado en nuestro estacionamientos. Los nervios se me calmaron en un instante, por lo menos había venido a mi casa. Entre y llame a los dos al tiro.

-¿Jacob? ¿Papá? - Escuche el sonido de la tele.

-¡Acá estamos! - Respondió mi padre. Entre al la sala y me encontré con Jacob sentado en uno de los sillones, se giro cuando me sintió entrar. - Bella, queda pizza fría en el refrigerador!

Me adentre en la cocina y me puse a calentar mi pedazo de pizza. Espere a que se terminara de calentar, sentada en la silla de la cocina. Jacob entro al poco rato y se sentó a mi lado, me paso un brazo por mis hombros y me recostó en su pecho. Estaba muy cariñoso, más que en la mañana. Pensé seriamente en tener que alejarme de todos los de la reserva para que nada de estas cosas pasen por mi culpa. Jacob estaba tenso a mi lado, de nuevo sentí esa corazonada que me decía que las cosas no andaban bien.

Mire la mesa y me di cuenta que estaban los regalos de Charlie y Reneé en ella. Tome la cámara y empecé a jugar con ella entre mis dedos, esperando que no se cayera y estrellara conté el suelo. La prendí y la enfoque en Jacob, luego saque una hermosa foto que seria la principal de mi álbum.

-¿Que haces? - Pregunto con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Como si no supieras que esto saca foto - Me reí.

La comida estuvo lista y la saque, luego me senté de nuevo a su lado y le di un pedazo, quedándome yo con uno tan pequeño que no me demore nada en terminar, igual él termino primero que yo.

-Tengo una idea - Dije levantadote con él de mi asiento. Fui a donde Charlie miraba la tele y le saque una foto. Mi padre me miro confuso.

-¿Por que me sacas una foto? - Me pregunto algo molesto, a él no le gustaba que le sacaran fotos. Le saque otra.

-Por que no quiero desperdiciar los regalos que tú y mi madre me dieron - Repuse sonriente - Sonríe - Otra foto. Tome a Jacob de la mano y lo puse al lado de mi padre - Ahora sonrían los dos - Esa foto también era hermosa, dejaba a ver todo lo perfecto que era Jacob, tampoco podía excluir a mi padre que se notaba más joven cuando sonreía.

-Ahora ustedes dos - Menciono Charlie con tal de dejar de salir en las fotos. Le pase la cámara y me puse al lado de Jacob. Paso un hombro por mi cintura y sonrió, esa sonrisa que me hacia derretirme. Después de toda una sección de fotos nos sentamos y nos pusimos a mirar la tele, Jacob me dijo que tenía que salir un momento y volvía dentro de poco. Yo solo asentí y me quede sola con mi padre.

Al rato subí a mi habitación y prendí la computadora, mi madre me había escrito una mensaje donde me preguntaba cuando iba a venir y como estaba Jake, le respondí feliz, pero cuando me pregunto por los regalos me di cuanta que no tenia ni mi cámara en la mano, ni los otros que me dieron los chicos de la manada, me puse a buscarlos. Hasta que sonó mi celular.

-¿Hola?

-Bella, tienes que salir, pero no le digas a Charlie - Me respondió Jacob serio del otro lado del teléfono.

-Por lo menos podrías saludar - Lo recrimine.

-Te espero afuera - y Colgó

Algo no Annaba bien, lo presentía, nunca Jacob se había comportado tan frío conmigo, siempre me hablaba con ternura y amor. Tal ves se acordó lo del otro día, me estremecí. No quería que algo malo nos pasara. O tal ves solo eran pensamientos míos y quería mostrarme algo bueno. Baje las escaleras y salí lo mas sigilosamente que pude. Jacob me esperaba en la entrada.

-¿Que es lo que pasa Jacob?

-Solo quería dar un pase contigo - Me contesto mientras me tomaba de la mano, sentir su calidez me relajo mucho.

No espero a que respondiera, solo me llevo hasta el patio, donde frente nosotros se alzaba el bosque. Yo tendría que sonreír, él solo quería pasear conmigo, también podíamos aclarar lo que paso. Entonces ¿Por que sentía tanto miedo? Caminamos unos cuantos pasos dentro del espeso bosque cuando se detuvo y me volteo a ver ¿A eso le llamaba una caminata?

Jacob se apoyo en un tronco y me dio una de sus miradas frías. En mi interior me dolió que hiciera eso, sin embargo no se lo demostré.

-Bella - Inspiro profundamente - Nos... Vamos de Forks.

Entonces el también estaba pensado en un escape conmigo. Suspire aliviada.

-No pensé que nos iríamos tan pronto - El negó con los ojos cerrados.

-Bella, me tengo que ir ahora, Yo y Rachel ya tenemos todo preparado y uno de la manada me acompañara en nuestra búsqueda de licántropos - Eso me confundió, yo pensé que solo seriamos _él_ y yo, así no tendría que lastimar a los demás. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta, no quería decir de nosotros dos, había entendido todo mal.

-Dijiste nosotros - Le dije.

-Me refería a mi, Rachel y el otro lobo - Todo lo que dijo me pego en la cabeza con fuerza. El corazón se me empezó a acelerar y lo mire confundida, de un modo u otro iría con _él_.

-ok - Repuse - Yo voy contigo. Solo déjame decirle a Charli...

-No vas a venir con nosotros, el lugar es peligroso, demasiado para una humana como tú. Rachel se separara de nosotros cuando lleguemos.

-Mi hogar será donde este tú, ni uno otro - Sentía las ganas de llorar. Jacob no suavizaba su expresión, seria serio, como si fuera una escultura de un dios griego, solo lo delataba el subir y bajar de su pecho.

-Es muy arriesgado que estés conmigo - Repuso indiferente.

-No lo vuelvas a decir, solo son tonterías. ¡Eres ridículo! - Subí un poco el tono de vos, me la aclare - Yo voy contigo.

-No, el mundo de los seres mágicos no es para ti.

-¡Lo que ocurrió en mi cumpleaños con Paul no fue nada, Jacob! ¡No me ves! estoy bien.

-Estas en toda la razón - Concedió - Lo que te hicimos los dos no fue nada con lo comparado a lo que yo me esperaba.

-¡Me prometiste que nunca me dejarías! ¡No puedes romper una promesa!

-Pero no puede ser cumplida si yo no soy bueno para ti - Sentencio con los músculos todos tensos, Sabia que lo estaba provocando.

-¡Yo iré contigo!... Espera ¿Esto se trata por mi vida? ¿No es así? - Esta ves si que estaba furiosa, tenia ganas de lanzarme sobre él, como si yo fuera la loba, pero aun así todo sonó como si le estuviera suplicando de rodillas - ¡Pues quédate con ella! No quiero vivir si tú no estas en mi vida ¡Te la regalo!

Dejo de mirarme y poso su vista en sus pies. Su cara seguía fría y sus labios aplanándose unos contra otros hasta solo ser una fina línea. Levanto la vista y vi como sus ojos estaban decididos, no se rendiría.

-No quiero que vengas con nosotros - Sus palabras fueron frías, sus ojos no se apartaban de los míos. Comprendí todo lo que me estaba diciendo era serio. Me repetí las palabras un y otra vez hasta que sentí que se me enredaban unas contra otras, perdiendo todo su sentido.

-¿Tú... me amas? - Fue difícil de pronunciar esas palabras. Bajo de nuevo la mirada.

-Creo... que e encontrado mi otra imprimación - Respondió. Y me volvió a mirar, en sus ojos había determinación y nada me decía que era mentira. Trate de pensar que todo esto era una mentira y que lo seguía teniendo a mi lado. Pero todo era verdad, no tenia opción de luchar con algo que era mucho más fuerte de lo que nos unía.

-Ahora comprendo todo - Mi vos estaba Shockeada, pero salio decidida. Como si el aturdimiento me dejaba hablar bien.

-Pero no lo mal interpretes, yo te quise, mucho, pero las cosas han cambiado. Pero lo que paso el otro día, me hizo darme cuenta que mi mundo no era para ti, ni yo tampoco. Tú lo que necesitas es ha un humano - Sus facciones no demostraban lo contrario, seguían serias, como si fueran de rocas - Esto llego muy lejos, lo siento por haberme metido en tú vida.

-No - Dije con la vos ahogada. Sentía como si me quemaran las venas, ya lo comprendía todo - No me abandones.

-No eres para mi, Isabella.

Me respondió con el rostro aun mas serio, como si intentara que algo no se le escapara. Sus palabras me acuchillaron el corazón. Trate de hablar, pero nada coherente salio de mi boca. Lo intente de nuevo.

-Vale... si ya no me quieres... Nada se le puede hacer.

Asintió y miro el bosque como queriendo irse. Yo, sin embargo, no sentía nada, era como si todo mi cuerpo se hubiera dormido.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

Cuando me miro de nuevo, sus facciones se descompusieron, pero las mejoro en una fracción de segundo. No sabia como estaba mi rostro como para que su fortaleza dura, cayera.

-Por supuesto - Respondí con un hilo de vos.

Sentí su mirada calida sobre la mía, esa mirada que tanto amaba. Esa mirada que me derretía y me prendía por completa, que me llevaba y me traía al mundo en un solo instante.

-No hagas nada desesperado o estúpido - Me indico - ¿Me escuchaste? - Asentí con la cabeza - Bien, no quiero que Charlie sufra por perder a su única hija, apenas has llegado a Forks y no quiero que él te pierda, no tan pronto.

-Lo intentare - Sus músculos dejaron de estar tan tensos, pero todavía le quedaba mucha tensión por relajar.

- Y como tu cumplirás esa promesa, yo también tengo que cumplir la mía - Dijo con seriedad - Te juro que nunca más me volverá a ver, que no me cruzare en tu camino y dejare que sigas con tú vida. Y tú harás como si yo no fuera nada. Yo haré lo mismo. _Será como si nunca hubiese existido._

Mis piernas empezaron a flaquearme, los árboles se notaban borrosos y la imagen de Jacob se desvanecía frente mis ojos. Mi sangre corría como nunca y escuchaba el acelerado latir de mi corazón en mis orejas. Me dio una sonrisa torcida.

-No tengas miedo, como eres humana, me olvidaras en poco tiempo, el tiempo te curara. Te lo prometo.

-¿Y tú? - Mi vos sonó como si mi respirar estuviera fallando.

-Yo andaré en otra cosa, no olvidare, pero no te recordare Isabella.

Sonrió, pero algo había en su sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos. Dio unos pasos en mi dirección.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, mi hermana me espera y no quisiera hacerla esperar más... A si, se me olvidaba, no quiero que nunca más visites la reserva, solo es por el bien de que Charlie no pierda a su única hija.

Eso había sido un golpe bajo, ahora comprendía que no volvería a ver a nadie, ni a Emily ni a los chicos. Al menos que los vea en el instituto.

-¿Veré a los chicos?

El negó.

-Se han cambiado a un instituto que esta dentro de la reserva, no te querían causar más molestias.

Trate de que mi respiración fuera la de antes, algo imposible. Estaba mareada y casi no veía lo que estaba frente a mi pies, excepto a Jacob, que estaba muy cerca mío, como si al rato siguiente me fuera a caer.

-Adiós... Isabella - Su vos se calmo y sus músculos ya estaban relajados.

-¡Espera! - Mis piernas no querían reaccionar.

Paso sus manos contra las mías por ultima ves, se acerco a mi y me planto un calido beso en la mejilla. Cerré los ojos por inercia se sentía tan bien, pero eso no me quitaba nada de las cosas que estaban pasando.

-No rompas tú promesa - Escuche en un susurro y al rato siguiente nada. Abrí los ojos y mire por todo a mí alrededor. Lo único que alcance a ver fueron las hojas que caían de los árboles.

Se fue.

_Se fue_

_Fue..._

Mis piernas por fin reaccionaron y trate de perseguirlo, adentrándome cada vez más en el denso bosque, dirigiéndome a donde se encontraba el corazón de este. Ignore el hecho de que nunca lo alcanzaría a mi velocidad tan humana. No había rastro alguno, ni su olor tan especial ni las huellas de sus pasos, todo estaba tranquilo, como si nunca hubiera pasado por estos lugares _Será Como si nunca hubiese existido_ Me dolían esas palabras. Busque y busque, sin sentido alguno de que llegara a encontrar algo. Todo acabo.

Mi vida, mi felicidad, el amor, el sentido de las cosas, todo llego a su fin.

Camine kilómetros, no se cuanto tiempo estuve caminando de esa forma tan desesperada. De seguro fueron horas las que pasaron, pero para mi ni si quiera habían sido segundos. El bosque era el mismo por todos lados y yo no parecía avanzar, todo me recordaba a _él_. Cada paso tropezaba y me hundía en barro y ramas. A final tropéese con algo grueso y duro que me hico rebotar en el suelo. Sin embargo no me volví a levantar, no me alcanzaban las fuerzas.

En ese tiempo el tiempo empezó a transcurrir de nuevo. La noche era muy oscura, no sabia cuantas horas estaba afuera de casa ni cuantos metros había avanzado, solo pensaba en él y su sonrisa, su todo.

Escuche a lo lejos que alguien gritaba mi nombre. Después de estar horas tumbada, me di cuenta que me buscaban. Sonaba algo distorsionada, pero sabia que me llamaban, no creo que haya otra Bella por estos alrededores. No comprendí de quien era la vos, pero me sonaba familiar. Mi dolor intenso no me dejo responder, mi vos no salía, estaba trabada por un gran nudo en mi garganta.

Los gritos cesaron y luego la lluvia empezó a caer. Pero no tenia frió, no sentía absolutamente nada, con suerte era capas de saber que estaba en el piso mojado, con luna llena y que _él_ se fue. Lo último me costaba un poco asimilarlo bien.

Escuche como me empezaron a llamar de nuevo, sonaba aun mas lejos que la anterior y a veces sonaban hartas. Recordé que tenía que gritar para que me encontraran. Pero no salio nada de mí vos, apenas un murmullo.

Sentí como una ráfaga de aire pasaba a mi lado, fue una sensación extraña, como si alguien pasara a mi lado a suma velocidad. Por un momento pensé que era un conejo o algo por el estilo, pero después pensé que fuera un lobo en busca de su presa. Me hice un ovillo al pensar en lobo. Estaba toda empapada y aun no sentía nada de frío. Como si mi cuerpo se hubiera quedado con su calor.

A lo lejos vi un faro que se acercaba cada vez más, oculte mi rostro por la fuerte luz.

-Bella - Esa vos sonó tan linda que por un momento creí que me encontraba frente a un ángel. Por el grado del que fue, supe que me había reconocido, que me había encontrado U.U - ¿Te han dañado? - supuse que esas palabras tenían un significado, pero no le respondí, estaba muy cansada como para poder hablar - Bella, yo soy Emmett Cullen - Así que era uno de los vampiros que _él_ me nombro. Sin embargo, no le tuve miedo.

Me tomo en brazos y empezó a caminar, no sabia a donde iríamos, solo quería morir, sin _él_, mi vida ya no tenia sentido.

-¡La tengo! - Grito en un rato, asiéndome sobre saltarme. El murmullo que nos rodeaba aumento, de seguro todo hablaban sobre mí. La vos de Emmett era la única que escuchaba - No, no esta herida, eso creo - Respondió a una pregunta que no escuché - Pero en todo el recorrido no ha parado de decir: Se fue.

¿Yo estaba diciendo eso? ¡No puede ser!

-Bella ¿Estas bien? - Esa era la vos preocupada de mi padre.

-¿Charlie? - Mi vos sonó muy débil, como la de una niñita que a pasado el mayor de los sustos.

-Estoy aquí, estas bien mi _niña_.

Sentí como me pasaban de brazos a los de mi padre.

-La tengo - Dijo mi padre. Empezó a caminar entre toda la gente, que de seguro me estaban mirando hasta que sentí el calor de mi casa - Ya estamos en casa, cielo - Entro y me dejo en el sillón.

-Papá tengo frío - Reclame como niña que le quitan un dulce.

-Eso no importa, ya te traeré unas cuantas mantas - Su vos era de como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.

Mire la otra figura de pelo cobrizo que estaba al lado de mi padre.

-¿Bella? - Me llamo esa figura rara, enfoque un poco más la vista.

-¿Doctor Cullen? - Hice en tono de pregunta ya que no estaba muy segura del todo si era _él_.

-Exacto - Me sonrió- ¿Estas herida?

Lo pensé un rato, era la misma pregunta que Emmett, su hijo, me había echo cuando me encontró _¿Te han dañado? _Como si supiera lo que me pasaba en esos momentos.

-Estoy bien - Mentí, en cierta forma era verdad, porque no había perdido ninguna parte de mi cuerpo, peo estaba muy dañada emocionalmente.

Mi padre hablo con el doctor Cullen unos instantes y luego se fue, sentí como te tapan con las sabanas y al rato siguiente estaba dormida. Soñé con _él_, un sueño perfecto del que jamás quería despertar, pero la felicidad no dura para siempre. Desperté cuando Charlie fue a contestar el teléfono.

-¿Hola? ¿Carlisle? - Contesto mi padre al otro lado. Su vos se altero - ¿Que? ¿Por que han echo eso?... ¿Con que fue eso? - Silencio largo - Creo que ya empiezo a entender todo - otro silencio largo - Ya voy para haya, pero no quiero que rompan nada más ¿Vale? - y colgó.

-¿Que pasa padre? - Pregunte con mi nueva vos debilitada.

-No es nada que sea mucho - Me escondió - Solo que ahí un grupo de chicos que celebran y creo que están molestando un poco a la gente que quiere dormir.

-¿Por que celebran? - Volví a preguntar.

-Algunos de la familia Cullen andan celebrando porque parece que alguien de la reserva de ha marchado - Refunfuño - Es una exageración - Su ceño se aligero - Dime Bella ¿Es Jacob quien se fue? - La mención de su nombre hizo un efecto inesperado en mí, doloroso como el quemar del fuego o del hielo.

No le quise responder.

-¿Como supiste donde estaría?

-Por tu nota - Acto seguido, saco una nota que estaba en su chaqueta y me la entrego, la leí. _"Padre, salí con Jacob para dar una vuelta por el bosque, tratare de volver temprano. Bella"_ - ¿Te dejo sola Jacob en el bosque? - Otra ves el mencionar de su nombre ocasiono que todo el cuerpo me doliera, pero más que nada mi pecho. Negué.

-No, _él_ me dejo cerca de la casa, pero yo no quería que se fuera y lo seguí - Charlie iba a hablar - Padre, no puedo hablar de esto, por favor. Me voy - No quería escucharlo más así que me fui a mi pieza y me acosté. Cerré las puerta de un portazo y ahí me acorde el porque no había encontrado mis regalos, _él_ se los había llevado todos _Será_ c_omo si nunca hubiese existido _Hablaba serio cuando dijo esas palabras.

Busque en toda mi pieza los regalos que me habían regalado los chicos. Otra vez esa frase paso por mi cabeza.

_Será como si nunca hubiese existido. _Eso era lo que _él_ me prometió y estaba cumpliendo. Sentí como mis rodillas se doblaban y al rato siguiente estaba tocando el suelo con mis manos y luego mi cabeza también estaba en el suelo. Espere a perder la conciencia, para mi mal, eso nunca llego. El dolo en mi pecho se incremento, llegando hasta mi cabeza y cubriéndome por completo, me estaban hundiendo con toda la fuera que tenían.

_Y no salí a la superficie._

**_Bueno, tanto tiempo desde el ultimo cap, solo les quiero decir que de aquí en adelante los cap serán mas cortos, porque a este paso nunca terminare este fic. Espero sus reviews y que me digan si les gusto o no._**

**_Chao, nos vemos._**


	5. Tratando de tener una vida

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y el primer párrafo también. El resto es mío_

**_Capitulo 4: Tratando de tener una vida_**

**_Octubre_**

**_Noviembre_**

**_Diciembre_**

**_Enero_**

_El tiempo pasa incluso aunque parezca imposible, incluso a pesar de que cada movimiento de la manecilla del reloj duela como el latido sangre al palpitar detrás de un cardenal. El tiempo trascurre de forma desigual, con saltos extraños y treguas insoportables, pero pasar pasa. Incluso para mí._

**…**

Mi padre le pego a la mesa con el puño de su mano. Haciéndome sobresaltar.

— ¡Ya Bella! ¡Te enviare con tú madre!

Mire a mi padre asustada y mire con toda la expresión de horror a mi padre. No había escuchado nada de la conversación, es más, no me acuerdo si es que estaba hablando con él antes de ese gran salto que me hizo dar. Ni idea a que venia el tema.

— ¿Que cosas dices? Yo me quedo.

—No, te iras a Jacksonville —me regaño con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Trate de entender lo que decía, mi mente estaba muy lenta.

— ¿Que tengo que hacer? —su rostro de contrajo, por un momento me sentí culpable de ser la ocasión ante de eso. Pero no lo culpaba mi forma de ser había sido diferente los cuatro meses desde que él, se fue. Pero a parte de eso, en el instituto me iba de forma espectacular, las notas no bajaban, no le desobedecía y no llegaba muy tarde a casa... Bueno, eso último es porque ya no salía, solo para mi trabajo en la tienda de los Newton.

Mi padre me regalo un gesto amargo, todo esto le afectaba tanto como a mí.

— ¡Todo! en estos cuatro meses no haces nada más que ir al colegió e ir a trabajar. Tienes que hacer algo más que eso, hija.

— ¿Quieres que salga a emborracharme con mi compañeros a alguna discote que este por aquí cerca? —lo mire con cara de pocos amigos. Mi mente estaba en otro lado, por lo que me cotaba estar atenta a lo que me quería decir, casi imposible. Estar encerrada ya se me había hecho una costumbre.

— ¿Que? ¡No! pero por lo menos podría salir con tus amigos ¡Estas todo el tiempo arrastrándote Bella! - Me recrimino.

—No me arrastro —no me había gustado para nada su comentario.

— ¡Cierto! ¡Mi error! —concedió—.Esa es una palabra mucho mejor para lo que te pasa, eso ya es hacer algo. Es que desde que él se fue... estas... no se, ¡Muerta! —ahí si tenía razón mi padre.

—Lo lamento padre —mi vos salio inexpresiva. Mi padre sufría al verme en esta forma tan... inhumana.

—Mi pequeña —miro mi semblante como si algo horroroso se encontrara en el—, no eres la única —sabia que se refería—, y necesitas que alguien te ayude a sobre pasar esto.

— ¿de donde sacaría un poco de ayuda?

—Cuando se fueron —inspiro mucho aire—, me puse muy mal —me miro y le indique que prosiguiera—, pero con el tiempo lo supere —indicó—, pero ese no es tú caso, creí que mejorarías... pero sigues igual que el primer día —yo empecé a negar con mi cabeza, iba a hablar pero me detuvo—. Necesitas a alguien que te ayude a mejorar por lo que estas pasando.

— ¿Un loquero? —ahora creo que entendía lo que quería decir. No lo podía permitir, no dejaría Forks—. Eso no serviría. Nada sirve.

Yo tenia razón, por más que trataran de mejorarme, verían que estaba loca y terminaría entre colchar blancas con una polera a presión para que no me escapará. No. Eso no me ayudaría en lo más mínimo.

—En eso no me lo creo, solo lo puede ver tu madre que conoce más de ti —me indico.

—Llamare a las chicas para que salgamos, si es que quieres que salga —propuse mirando mi desayuno, solo era un poco de cereal con yogurt.

—No es eso lo que me gustaría, significaría que te estas esforzando y yo quiero que sea algo normal. —mire el suelo.

—Ya no te entiendo padre, siempre me andas diciendo lo contrario —logre decir después de pensarlo un poco y subir la mirada a la suya.

—Quiero que seas lo que eras antes, la chica feliz que fuiste antes de que ese... —apretó los puños a sus costados y su cara se puso más seria. Mi semblante se demacro al pensar lo que podría decir—, ya, no lo diré. Pero quiero que sea mi niña de antes, no como estas ahora. Desarmada, infeliz. Y solo puedes estar así si te alejas de Forks.

—No me iré —enfacité fría y molesta.

—Nada te retiene aquí ¿No? —me miro molesto. Lo pensé un poco, en verdad algo si me retenía, pero no lo confesaría.

—No quiero dejar la escuela a medias.

—Simple de resolver, solo ahí que hacer unos cambios de papeles y listo, además eres buena estudiando, eso no te atormentara.

—No quiero molestar a mi madre, ella debe estar bien con Phill.

—Ella me dijo que quería tenerte de vuelta en casa, te extraña y Phill también. La llame el otro día —con que ya tenia todo preparado. Su cara estaba aun más enfadada—, yo se lo que te retiene aquí, hija. Y simplemente no me gusta. —Su semblante se relajo un poco—, Bella, él no va a volver, ya han pasado cuatro meses y no veo ningún tipo de contacto entre ustedes —no me gustaba que el tomara ese tema, lo sabia, era mi tema tabú—, hija...

—Ya me voy —no quería escuchar nada más acerca de esa conversación, me dolía mucho tocarla—, para tú información... tengo planes con Edward, tenemos un trabajo juntos y de seguro después podremos salir a algo, como al cine —y salí de la casa, dejándolo con las palabras en la boca.

¿Por qué use a Edward Cullen como excusa? Simple, por que el era un vampiro, y eso era lo que me mantenía más cerca de él.

En poco tiempo llegué al instituto, tratando de escapar de todo eso que Charlie me quería decir, Edward era ahora el que me acompañaba todas las clases y ocupaba el puesto de él, que quedo libre cuando se marcho. El timbre para entrar a clases sonó y tome mí bolso para dirigirme a mi clase.

— ¿Y? ¿Bella? ¿Vendrás a trabajar mañana? —me pregunto Mike, ni idea desde cuando me estaba hablando. Lo mire.

—Pero si mañana es sábado —le recordé.

—Cierto —me concilio—, te veré luego —y se fue.

Entre a la sala de matemáticas, donde me encontraba con _Edward_ _Cullen_, un vampiro vegetariano, según él. Peor ahora deseaba que no lo fuera. Eso no quería decir que odiara a los seres mágicos, por que sin ellos, no lo habría conocido a _él_ y no tendría estos lindos recuerdos del pasado.

Debo admitir que hablaba mucho con él, últimamente empezaba a sentir como poco a poco se convertía en mi amigo, y eso era lo mejor, porque de vez en cuando sentía como la herida no dolía tanto. Todo empezó con la tarea que nos asigno un profesor y que tenía que hacer con él. Edward era lo más cercano que me recordaba a _él_.

Edward entro a la sala, cuando me vio sus ojos se tornaron negros, nunca antes lo había visto de esa forma. Se sentó a mi lado y note como sus ojos se negaban a separarse de mí. Pero lo logro.

_Aléjate de él, es peligroso _Dijo esa vos que tanto amo en mi cabeza. Me sobresalte, de un rato para otro. _Aléjate de él... No hagas nada estúpido. _Esa era su voz, una voz que tanto he anhelado escuchar y no he tenido la oportunidad desde que _él_ se fue de mi vida dejándome rota por dentro.

Mire a Edward y luego para delante. El pecho se me oprimió al ver que ya no estaba, el dueño de mi alma ya no estaba hablándome o susurrándome al oído, con su voz ronca, hermosa, angelical. Me entristecí. Me di un abrazo consolador.

— ¿Pasa algo Bella? —me preguntó el vampiro lindo que tenía sentado a mi lado.

—N... Nada —le respondí mirando al profesor sin dejar de abrazarme—. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

Pareció meditarlo un poco.

—Claro ¿Que quieres?

— ¿Podemos hacer el trabajo en tú casa y luego... no se, salir al cine o algo? —le propuse pensando en Charlie. Mi voz salía vacía, sin vida: _Como dijo mi padre que estaba._

— ¿Por que en mi casa? —pregunto interesado.

—Mi padre no anda en las mejores y no quiero estar todo el día encerrada en mi casa —le respondí como si fuera lo más obvio. —, mi padre quiere que salga y haga amigos —Confesé al final.

—Bueno ¿Que día podría ser?

—Cuando tú quieras —respondí segura.

—Bien, hoy mismo, ¿Que película quieres ver? —lo pensé un rato, no sabía que películas estaban dando.

—Elige tú.

Ahora fu él el que se detuvo a pensarlo un poco. Me miro y me dio una de esas sonrisas torcidas. Tan lindas, todo por ser un perfecto vampiro. Le di una sonrisa de vuelta, pero toda sobre actuada. Si ahora podría escucharlo de nuevo, lo haría, pero necesitaba escuchar su voz susurrándome en el oído.

Edward fue el que ahora lo pensó un rato.

—Puede que sea una romántica o de comedia ¿Qué prefieres tú? Puede ser que de amabas.

—Mejor un thriller, creo que eso será más seguro. Puede ser, una de zombi que salio hace no mucho ¿Qué te párese? —no creía que Edward sea eso de que ven películas de personas muertas y no muertas a la vez, bueno, yo solo lo digo por su personalidad de vampiro.

—Me encantaría. —Aceptó antes de mirar sus apuntes. —, hoy… después de hacer el trabajo, salimos.

—Es una buena idea. —yo también mire mi cuaderno de matemáticas. Los números me mareaban un poco y aun más después de haber escuchado su dulce voz en mis oídos, como si estuviera aquí.

Yo pasaría el resto de mis días al lado de Edward Cullen, solo para verlo a _él_… todo por _él_. Todo por el hombre que amo y que espero que alguna vez sus palabras de amor a mi ser hubieran sido verdaderas y no solo una simple farsa para romperme el corazón cuando me hubo dejado, _sola_, en un bosque, en un pozo sin fondo del que no podía salir.

—Bella —dijo Edward cuando se hubo estacionado en frente de su casa, nos habíamos venido en mi auto ya que Alice se había ido en el de Edward—, no se si sea correcto que entres a mi casa, no le he dicho nada a mis padres y…

—No creo que sea eso lo que te detiene —respondí sabiendo que me decía eso por el hecho de que él era una vampiro al igual que toda su familia. Pero eso no me importaba en lo más mínimo—. Por favor, no quiero que hagamos la tarea en mi casa…

—Bien.

Se bajo del auto y me abrió la puerta como todo un caballero, lo que hizo que mi corazón saltara, por que me recordó las veces en que Jacob me abría la puerta. Pensar en su nombre hurgo ferozmente en mis heridas abiertas y no quise detener el dolor dejando de pensar en él. Lo que ocasiono que sintiera nauseas y el piso bajo de mi pies desapareciera.

Si no fuera porque Edward estaba a mi lado, me hubiera dado de lleno contra el piso frió.

—Bella, algunas veces es como si te diera una infarto. No se lo que es que te pasa, pero quiero saber. ¿Es por algo que te paso hace tiempo? Por favor, si sigues con esos ataques repentinos no podré ayudarte. —me pidió.

—Edward —toque su mejilla cuando estuve bien parada—, no sabes cuanto me gustaría decirlo. Contarte… pero eso no me mejorara en absoluto.

Edward me tomo de la mano y me la apretó levemente. Me sonroje como un tomate. Él sonrió y entramos a la su casa, mejor dicho mansión. La mire por dentro… no era como yo esperaba, si no mucho más hermosa. Bien decorada y enorme. Una vez adentro él me miro.

—Me dirás que es lo que te pasa Bella —acaricio mi mejilla con suavidad. Su piel fría me hizo dar un respingo. Él se carcajeo al ver mis reacciones, tal vez mal interpretándolas o sabiendo que su frió me hacia estremecer—. Me dirás, yo te escuchare porque me preocupo por tu bien y quiero saber que es lo que hico que en estos ultimo cuatro meses estuvieras como muerta.

Iba a decirle algo cuando una voz chillona nos desconcertó.

—Bella, Edward, llegan un poco tarde —Alice salto hacía nosotros desde la escalera con la gracia de una bailarina de ballet, con pasos tan delicados y sincronizados que me sentí más torpe de lo que ya era de por si— ¿Quieren comer algo?

¿Los vampiros comían?... no, pero lo harían porque yo estaba en su casa y ellos no sabían que yo sabia sobre ellos, más que cualquier otro humano en la faz de la tierra. Por eso me sentí un poco incomoda estando así, haciendo que vampiros coman cuando no les gusta la comida humana. Yo seguía siendo un monstruo como siempre.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo —se excuso edward mientras me miro a los ojos diciendo; _subamos_ _para_ _hablar_. Y no estuve más de acuerdo, a pesar de que tendría que hablar con él obligatoriamente sobre mi doloroso pasado—. Vamos Bella.

Subimos rápidamente a su habitación, en donde no había una cama, sino que un sillón con libro a sus lados. En la pared había un montón de CD`s y un reproductor, al igual que muchos libros. Me quede en maravillada con su habitación, pesar de que no tenia entendido donde se acostaba… hasta que me acorde… los vampiros no dormían. Que tonta soy.

De pronto sentí una mirada intensa en mi espalda. Mire para atrás y vi el ventanal de la pieza de Edward. Un gran bosque se extendía detrás de esta. Pero sentía que la mirada misteriosa provenía de ese lugar. Me acerque lentamente y mire por la ventana, también sintiendo la mirada de Edward sobre mi, pero la otra me atraía más que la suya. Mire atentamente por la ventana, pero no pude visualizar nada. Solo árboles.

— ¿Me dirás ahora que es lo que te pone así? —preguntó Edward con su voz dulce. Lo mire, estaba sentado en el sillón y tanteo un lado vació invitándome a sentarme con él.

—Es complicado… —me senté a su lado y me recosté en su pecho frió. Él tiernamente me beso la coronilla y me abrazo por la cadera. Suspire—, pero lo intentare —tome una gran bocanada de aire—. ¿Conociste a Jacob? —decir su nombre en voz alta me quemo los labios. La herida abierta de mi pecho empezó a doler y me encogí entre sus brazos, pero Edward me apretó más contra él haciendo que el dolor fuera un poco más leve como para que yo siguiera hablando. Él asintió—. Bueno, fuimos novios, yo lo amaba, y lo sigo amando. Como una tonta esperando. Pero la cosa es que estuvimos juntos un largo tiempo, pero algo paso… él conoció a otra chica… se fue, me dejo —no pude evitarlo más, me puse a llorar en su pecho y él me dejo hacer—… yo lo amo… y él se fue para no volver… lo extraño.

Los bordes de las heridas me cosieron como si le hubieran puesto limón encima. Mi alma empezó a sangrar de nuevo… me desarme a pesar de estar en los brazos fríos y protectores de Edward. Llore sin poder evitarlo, por que Jacob se había ido, lo había dicho en voz alta y eso me dolía más que nada. Quise abrazarme yo misma para poder tranquilizarme, pero no podía… era doloroso. Me dolía físicamente, tanto como emocional.

Estuve llorando en sus brazos por minutos, pero no me importo que me viera llorando, nada me importaba en esos minutos que me viera débil, porque esa era la dura y fría verdad. Yo estaba media muerta. No podía salir del dolor ni de olvidarlo, porque no se podía olvidar a la perfección.

Estuve así hasta que pare, ya no quería derramar más lágrimas en ese día, además porque le estaba empezando a mojar la camisa a Edward, pero cuando trate de disculparme él me dijo que no lo hiciera, que era bueno que me desahogara.

—Te juro que si alguna vez llego a verlo, deseara no haber nacido —susurro en mi oído después de unos minutos— ¿empecemos con la tarea?

Después de hacer la casi difícil tarea con Edward —si no fuera por él jamás la hubiera terminado— salimos, él me dijo que no iríamos en mi auto, si no que en el suyo, el cual debo admitirá que era una maquina preciosa y muy cara. Me mordí el labio cuando lo vi.

Debo admitir que conocer a su familia fue genial. Solo faltaban dos personas, Emmett y Rosalie, no supe porque pero tampoco tuve la confianza de preguntar. Esme y Carlisle son bueno, paternales, no entiendo como es que alguna vez les tuve miedo. Alice, al ver mi ropa y la de Edward, frunció el ceño y le mando a cambiarse, a mi me dijo que un día de esos habría compras conmigo ¿eso era una forma indirecta de decirme que no le gustaba mi ropa?... y a mi que.

Ya íbamos en medio camino cuando él puso la música del auto. La cual era una romántica… no me gusto… la cambie hasta que encontré una que me gusto, era buena, bueno, buena para no recordado ya que no decía nada con lo que me sintiera identificada, era una melodía. Cuando hubo terminado apagué la radio sabiendo que no encontraría otra igual.

— ¿No te gusta la música? —preguntó Edward.

—No mucho.

Estaba oscureciendo, el sol se ocultaba y el viento era fuerte. Agradecía estar dentro del auto. Mire por la ventanilla viendo como llegábamos al lugar y Edward se estacionaba correctamente, muy rápido para ser normal… pero que importaba, con tal, era un vampiro y se suponía que hacia todo rápido.

A la hora de bajarnos el se fue a mi lado a abrirme la puerta. Mi corazón me dolió por si solo, recordando… todo. Me abrace automáticamente, sin pensarlo.

— ¿Qué película dijiste que íbamos a ver? —preguntó Edward abrazándome por la cintura. Su frió alivio un poco el dolor acalorado de mi pecho, pero no lo alivio por completo. Lo mire.

—Una de zombi come gente.

— ¿Y que zombi no se come a una persona en todas las películas que existen sobre ellos? —preguntó juguetonamente. Me miro con una ceja levemente elevada. Me reí por su pregunta tanto por como su cara.

Él era el único que me podía hacer reír como antes, antes de que él se fuera… era mejor no recordar ahora que podía pasar un estupendo rato a su lado. No solo buscaba a Edward porque era un vampiro, sino también porque era el único que me lo podía sacar de la cabeza por unos segundos y vendaba el borde de mis heridas en el alma tanto como en mi pobretón corazón.

Cuando entramos, pagamos, bueno, él pago unas palomitas para mí que jure con mi vida que le devolvería el favor. La película no era tan buena como pensé, era mucha sangre, y Edward no decía nada a mi lado, estaba serio mirándola, sin reírse… hubo momentos en lo que pensé que fue mala idea y tuve que retener las ganas de salir corriendo de ese lugar y arriesgarme a que todos me vean como una loca desquiciada.

— ¿A dónde vas? —me preguntó cuando me levante, quitando así la vista de la película poco interesante.

—Necesito aire, y mucho —salí sin decir nada más que esas simples palabras. Me quede afuera y me senté en una silla que estaban por ahí, mirando el suelo que me pareció por un momento interesante… a quien quería engañar.

_Él_ ya no estaba y no se podía hacer nada para que regresara, porque nunca me amo, solo me utilizo como a una chica enamorada para luego dejarme ¿a cuantas le pudo haber hecho eso mismo? Tal vez a muchas o a ninguna, yo fui y soy la única estúpida que le siguió amando aún después de que desapareciera y prometería no aparecer nunca más en mi vida: _como si nunca hubiera existido_, eso era lo que me había dicho.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve pensando en esas cosas mientras miraba el "interesante" piso de la sala de cine, el cual estaba, para mi sorpresa, bastante limpio. Pero para cuando me di cuenta, Edward estaba sentado a mi lado, mirando para otra parte, esperando a ver una respuesta _negativa_ en mí.

— ¿Cuántos minutos llevas esperándome? —lo mire.

Él se volteo a mirarme.

—No mucho, la película termino y al ver que aún no había regresado decidí ver que te pasaba y te encontré aquí ¿estás bien? —en sus ojos dorados como el oro, pude ver lo que seria el cariño y preocupación pura. Algo que solo una vez pude ver en otros ojos, por lo que no me gusto verlos en otros— te veo como si fueras a vomitar.

Sonreí de nuevo.

—Estoy bien, por lo menos eso creo —era verdad, la sensación que sentía en esos momentos era medio rara, como entre el desmayo y la sensación de querer estar despierta y ver que es lo que pasa. Mi cuerpo no se decidía—, me siento…

La voz se me quedo trabada.

_Joder ¿Qué no entiende en "aléjate de él"? Bella, no estas segura. _Su voz seguía furiosa, pero así más que nada era hermosa, y me gustaba escucharlo así, preocupado por mí, aunque solo fuera un juego de mi loca mente… era algo que no quería dejar de escuchar. _¡YA!_.

Al desaparecer su voz, mi mundo se vino debajo de nuevo, sentía como me mareaba, la sensación rara desaparecía para dar a paso un dolor inexplicable que recorrió cada esquina de mi herida, torturándome, condenándome. Lo extrañaba, me había dejado, nunca me amo.

—No llores ¿paso algo? Bella… —la voz aterciopelada de Edward me saco de mi auto tortura. Para entonces, cuando sentí la humedad en mis pálidas mejillas, me percate que estaba llorando a mares. Y mis manos estaban mojadas por el mismo tema— ¿dije algo que no te gusto?... ¿es por ese maldito de Black? Bella, responde.

Lo mire y me abalance sobre él para sentir sus brazos fríos rodeándome y enfriando el dolor ardiente de mi corazón.

—Edward —susurré con la voz trisada—, dime que no me dejaras, no como lo hizo _él_, por favor, tu eres lo único que me ayuda.

Edward acaricio mi cabello lentamente, oliéndolo.

—Te prometo que jamás te dejare, seré tu amigo.

— ¿Mi mejor amigo? —pregunte esperanzada y separándome un poco de él para poder verle directamente a los ojos.

—Tu mejor amigo —coincidió.

Nos abrazamos nuevamente. Su frió era perfecto para hacerme olvidar el perfecto calor que una vez tuve para mi, solamente para mi sola. Un calor que no volvería, una perfección que perdí y trataba de olvidarla con otra casi similar, aunque, como ya tuve la perfección en mis manos… seria difícil olvidar… y yo no quería olvidarla.

Ese era mi gran problema.

Estaba perdida y locamente enamorada de un hombre lobo, de alguien que jamás me amo. Era un amor no correspondido. Que desgracia la mía.

—Bella, despierta, hemos llegado. Tu padre debe de estarte esperando adentro —susurro Edward en mi oído. Su frío aliento me golpeo en el oído haciéndome estremecer. Su voz me hizo despertarme al tiro, eso más que me había dicho que me había traído a casa en vez de llevarme a la suya—. Despierta, cariño.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Lo mire al mismo tiempo que me sentaba bien en el auto y le miraba a sus ojos totalmente dorados. Sonreí.

—Gracias.

—No hay porque.

De pronto me vino a la cabeza una idea para no llegar tan temprano a mi casa. Mire mi hogar, de seguro Charlie no me hubiera creído que iba a salir con Edward, y puede que no haya salido si no fuera porque él acepto mi propuesta de hacer la tarea y salir, por lo que mi padre me esperaba adentro, puede que enojado, no lo se.

— ¿Y mi camioneta? La deje en tú casa, por lo que no tengo con que irme mañana al instituto —dije tratando de darme un tiempo más antes de entrar a mi casa.

Edward frunció el ceño ligeramente y me miro con una cara inexpresable.

—No entiendo como es que te gusta tanto ese cacharro. Tiene que tener una remodelación, no se, algo que le mejore. ¿No te parece? Para mi le mataste, vi que no tenia la radio ¿acaso te dio un ataque de rabia o algo parecido? —sus ojos de oro estaban fijos en los míos.

Yo me estremecí ante su penetrante mirada de vampiro.

—Me lo regalo alguien de la Reserva —fue todo lo que dije para dejarle claro que no podía dar mucha información con eso. No quería hablar de los chicos y acordarme de Emily, a quien nunca iba a volver a ver porque tenía prohibida la entrada a la reserva.

— ¡Oh!

Suspire y cerré mis ojos fuertemente reteniendo las lagrimas cuando la imagen de todos lleno mi cabeza en un cuadro perfecto donde podía ver las pieles tostadas de todos y la cobriza de mi ex novio. Todos felices, sonriendo, como siempre. Pero yo no estaba en esa foto, sino que al lado de él estaba otra chica muy hermosa con la que no tenía competencia. Abrí los ojos para dejar de ver esa imagen.

—Mañana te pasare a buscar yo —dijo Edward viendo como me estaba auto torturando y sacarme de el dolor con su aterciopelada voz. Me beso en la mejilla—. Te veo mañana.

Me baje del auto y le vi marcharse sintiendo como el dolor en mi pecho volvía lentamente, torturándome, matándome poco a poco. Mire mi hogar o no lo pensé dos veces antes de entrar.

Charlie me estaba esperando en la entrada de la casa.

—Te has demorado mucho en entrar —me acuso—. Bella, ¿Qué se supone que has estado haciendo con Cullen en ese auto?

En ese momento, después de hacerme la pregunta, me miro y vi como su cara se descomponía al verme de nuevo en ese estado en el que me había dejado _él_. Hoy había pensado mucho en su nombre y también lo había dicho, mucho para mi bien y ahora me sentía muy mal.

Mi padre cambio su voz de padre estricto a una de padre cariñoso en segundos.

— ¿Necesitas que te de una pastilla? —pregunto preocupado ya que últimamente me las tomaba para poder dormir. Porque las pesadillas no me dejaban descansar tranquila haciendo que yo misma no me duerma por toda la noche y estar totalmente cansada al otro día.

—No, gracias.

Subí a mi habitación, me agarre contra la almohada y me puse a llorar toda la noche.

* * *

_Lo siento, se que no es tan largo como los demás pero es lo mejor que pude escribir, por favor, dejen reviews._


End file.
